Galería Vongola
by mcr77
Summary: Cubrió con delicadeza el lienzo y dejó atrás esa habitación, que era un rincón mágico por llamarlo de alguna manera, para mantener vivas las memorias y los recuerdos de los varones Vongola, un pequeño tributo para no olvidarles… Secuela no oficial de la Serie "Las estaciones del año" Primera Generación padres Décima generación hijos...
1. Prologo

Hola hola como están? me extrañaron?

He vuelto aunque no de manera oficial y frecuente, o bueno más q nada frecuente

ahora si quieren saber el por qué es sencillo... mi vida dio un giro inesperado en febrero,

algo así como cuando Chrome dejó de pertenecer a la Kokuyo gang... solo que más cruel xD

por lo cual no había tenido tiempo de pulir el prólogo de mi nueva "serie" (?)

sin más les dejo mi idea y al final daré unas notas ;D...

**Galería**

* * *

Prólogo

Abrió la puerta con cautela, caminó con suavidad por la acolchada alfombra, aún si sus pasos causaban eco, ningún alma viviente merodeaba por ahí, era media noche y se encontraba en la más alejada parte del ala este de la mansión, donde ni las mucamas o los mayordomos se acercaban, ese lugar era exclusivo para _ellos_.

La luz de la luna que se colaba por los enormes ventanales iluminaban por completo las paredes de la enorme habitación, sobre la cual se encontraban unos enormes lienzos colgados, 6 en total, todos en un orden cronológico y al mismo tiempo doloroso para aquel espectador que reconociese y recordare la obra.

Colocó sobre una mesita el candil que llevaba consigo, cerca de uno de los sillones, para luego descubrir uno de los cuadros, haciendo que una leve cortina de polvo se esparciera en el ambiente y perturbara la flama de la vela, le dedicó una sonrisa, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que contemplara esa pintura, pero en su mente los detalles seguían frescos, como el día en que había sido elaborada. Se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a la pared dándole la espalda a uno de los ventanales.

Durante un tiempo indefinido contempló la obra de arte, como conversando, como recordando, con nostalgia y con regocijo… la noche dio pasó al amanecer y a la mañana haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

Cubrió con delicadeza el lienzo y dejó atrás _esa_ habitación, que era un rincón mágico por llamarlo de alguna manera, para mantener vivas las memorias y los recuerdos de los varones Vongola, un pequeño tributo para no olvidarles…

**_La Galería Vongola_**

* * *

Misterio vdd? jejejej es q me gusta eso de darle un toque de suspenso

básicamente esta historia será más familiar, no quita el romance, la acción, un poco de picardía y humor, así como drama y melancolía

para quien leyó mi serie de "Las Estaciones del Año" estará familiarizado con ciertos personajes y situaciones, pero eso no le quita el aspecto sorpresa.

Creo q aunq ya está algo quemada la idea de la Primera Generación como padres de la Décima Generación, quería escribir mi propia versión...

Aún no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá pero lo que si sé es que por lo menos serán 6, prometo trabajar lo más rápido que pueda y quisiera terminarlo antes de mayo

pero xD todo dependerá de mi inspi y mi vida diaria jajaja

Saluditos

espero q no m hayan olvidado snif snif

MCR77 Off~


	2. Estrella de Acero

hello!

Recien terminado este capi xD, no diré a quién le toca el capi para q sea mas interesante, dejo al final unas notitas

Advertencias: se recomienda discrecion con respecto de ciertas escenas, esto es mera ficción...

**Galería Vongola  
**

* * *

**I.**

**Estrella de Acero  
**

Unas voces le despertaron de su no tan plácida siesta, respiró con cierta pesadez, detestaba que interrumpieran su dormitar, sin embargo su agudo oído percibía lo que a su alrededor acontecía.

-un _petit bâtard_ -pronunció una voz masculina

-conociendo a la zorra podría haberle inculcado las mismas costumbres, así que lo comprobaré yo mismo –dictaminó otra voz

Sus orbes gris metálico se encontraron con una completa oscuridad, parecía que tenía los ojos vendados, trató de mover sus pequeñas manos y descubrió que estaban atadas por las muñecas a sus espaldas, percibió algo de suavidad debajo, debían de ser sabanas, se encontraba en una cama concluyó al presionar un poco y notar lo blando debajo de sí.

Repentinamente el ruido de una puerta azotarse lo puso en alerta, pudo escuchar una respiración pesada cerca de su oído

-tiene parte de su aroma –susurró una voz masculina con un acento peculiar –su cabello es el mismo –sintió entonces como alguien acariciaba su cabellera -_mon amour_ –susurró la misma voz –una suave y blanquecina piel –unos ásperos dedos recorrían parte de su rostro y luego descendían por su cuello, de inmediato trató de alejarse pues la sensación le era desagradable, nunca le había gustado el contacto físico y la forma en que lo hacía le daba un terrible pánico.

-_herbivore_ –susurró con cierta ira mientras trataba de alejarse

-jojojo, _la petite fille_ se resiste, encantador justo como **ella** –rió la misma voz –me pregunto si tendrá sus mismos ojos –

Lentamente sus ojos gris metálico se encontraron con la luz y descubrió que enfrente de sí a un sujeto corpulento de tez morena y cabello negro, una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro debelando una dentadura chueca y amarillenta

-gris metálico –susurró con tono meloso

Luego su rostro adoptó una mueca de odio al tiempo que su respiración se hacía pesada.

-_Marde_, es idéntico a ese hijo de perra –

-_Kamikorosu_ –le dijo con esa mirada afilada que había aprendido de su padre

-hasta la misma mirada –rió detrás de su captor un hombre desaliñado de cabellera entrecana y complexión delgada

-herbívoros –susurró al ver a sus captores

-Ese hijo de perra, no solo me la arrebató sino que su último legado se parece a él –

-No se podía esperar menos del hijo del guardián de la nube Vongola ¿no crees George? –agregó su cómplice

-eso lo hace aún más interesante Daniel, porque voy a impregnar mi esencia en este lindo retoño –anunció el secuestrador acariciando la mejilla del pequeño Kyoya quien no perdió el tiempo y atinó a morder uno de sus dedos

-¡muérete perro sarnoso! –gritó el infante escupiendo parte de la carne que le había arrancado

-¿a quién llamas perro?, ¡hijo de puta! –bramó iracundo George y golpeó en el estómago al pelinegro

Kyoya se quedó momentáneamente sin aliento, sin que se diera cuenta el secuestrador había rasgado parte de su ropa y ahora mismo estaba contemplando su cuerpo desnudo.

-_maledetto_ -susurró con un hilo de voz -déjame ir -trató de forcejear

-¿quién lo diría?, realmente es un varón –se burló el sujeto de nombre Daniel

-¡hijo de puta! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el último legado de ella es un varón, como ese imbécil? –bramó iracundo

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe

-jefe, los Vongola están rastreando la ciudad –informó un hombre

George lo tomó del cabello e hizo que se levantara momentáneamente, aún a su corta edad, el orgullo de Kyoya no le permitía quejarse de dolor frente a un enemigo, así que haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas guardó silencio mientras sus orbes metálicas escudriñaban fijamente a su secuestrador

-con que no han pasado ni 2 horas y tu padre ya está haciendo un escándalo en el pueblo, me encargaré de distraerlo para que luego continuemos nuestro asunto... -le susurro cerca del oído percibió su aliento nauseabundo y luego lo dejó caer violentamente sobre la cama

Les observó salir y asegurar la puerta, respiró pesadamente y tembló un poco de frío, aún no entendía por qué lo habían desnudado, Kyoya no dio mucha importancia y con una habilidad increíble logro zafar su mano derecha del amarre, bufó ligeramente por más que detestara admitirlo se lo debía a su primo _cabeza de piña_ y sus juegos extraños

Se sentó en la cama y de inmediato se arregló los pantalones, pero cuando trató de abrochar su camisa descubrió que estaba inservible

-tsk maldito herbívoro -susurró el pelinegro mientras observaba sus alrededores

Estaba en un dormitorio bastante desaliñado, no había más que una pequeña ventana en una de las esquinas y no estaba a su alcance.

-¿estás lastimado _mon enfant_? -le dijo una voz dulce y suave

De repente la silueta de una persona adulta se dibujó, parecía haberse estado ocultando entre el ropero y la pared, se trataba de una persona que usaba un traje con una casaca negra, camisa de olanes y pantalones blancos y botas de montar negras, por alguna extraña razón "el hombre" no tenía una figura era recta y cuadrada como la de su padre o sus tíos, sino que tenía curvas y ciertas formas redondeadas como sus tías Elena y Lucrecia.

-¿quién? –interrogó con cierta cautela pero al observar el rostro delgado de esa persona un sentimiento de seguridad lo invadió, era similar al que tenía cuando estaba en compañía de su padre

-Kyoya, no tienes de qué preocuparte, soy camarada de Alaude, te ayudaré a salir de esta –le sonrió -ponte esto, así no pasarás frío –le dijo envolviéndolo en su casaca

Una sensación de calidez recorrió su cuerpo

-espera, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? -cuestionó un poco desconfiado

-_mon enfant_, yo te puse ese nombre –una sonrisa amable se dibujo en sus labios al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla

El pelinegro solo atinó a sonrojarse, sin saber el por qué

-ahora tenemos que pensar en cómo salir de aquí, Alaude es fuerte e inteligente, pero George es un traicionero y vil, no habrá nunca una pelea justa entre ellos –anunció

-yo puedo combatir –dijo con determinación el pelinegro

-No lo dudo Kyoya, pero ellos no son oponentes fáciles, necesitarás un arma para restarles ventaja – dijo acariciando su rostro con suavidad –veamos qué tenemos por aquí –dijo buscando en el ropero de repente sacó unos bastones

El ojigris le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad

-Aún eres joven para usar el "_Savate_" pero se me ocurre algo más interesante –le dijo mientras tomaba un par de báculos y de un solo golpe con la rodilla los partía por la mitad –supongo que así son perfectos para ti –dijo mientras tomaba por el mango ambos pedazos de madera y los blandía cual si fueran unas tonfas –el Maestro Fon reiría al ver esto, ahora toma Kyoya, estas serán tus armas, debes blandirlas como si fueran parte de tus brazos –le dijo entregándole los bastones

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja en señal de duda para luego asentir con la cabeza no muy convencido

-yo usaré este –dijo tomando otro bastón –ahora cómo saldremos de aquí –se acercó a la puerta y notó que estaba asegurada con llave –no está atrancada, así que será fácil, escúchame bien Kyoya, permanecerás detrás de mí y en cuanto veas la oportunidad escaparás de inmediato, los agentes de tu padre y los Vongola estarán en las cercanías, cuando te encuentres con ellos estarás completamente seguro, así que de ninguna forma mires atrás –le aconsejó al tiempo que de una patada abría la puerta

-¡_merde_! –gritó una voz

-¿qué sucede? ¿Quién…? –interrogaba otro sujeto

Se encontraron entonces es una sala con unos 10 delincuentes armados

-¿qué no es…? –

-no puede ser… -

-se supone que está… -

Los hombres susurraban frases incoherentes

-ahora si bastardos vengan por mí –exclamó blandiendo el bastón

De inmediato 5 sujetos comenzaron a atacarle, Kyoya miró sorprendido como el bastón era usado cuál si fuese una espada, además de eso la forma en que pateaba a sus oponentes para desequilibrarlos y alejarlos era lo que más le tenía intrigado.

-ven acá mocoso –gritó uno de los delincuentes mientras trataba de atraparlo, pero en un par de golpes con ayuda de las improvisadas tonfas el pequeño pelinegro había logrado noquearlo y hacerlo caer al suelo

Durante un par de minutos la batalla se prolongó hasta que lograron llegar a la puerta, Kyoya fue el primero en salir y como le habían indicado se apresuró a correr por uno de los callejones, detrás de él venía su camarada, aún combatiendo con los últimos de los captores

-¡maldita mujer! –exclamó uno acuchillándole

-jajaja, no me dolió ni un poco bastardo –respondió golpeándolo con tanta fuerza en el rostro que se podía jurar que le había partido toda la cara

-¿Estás bien? –interrogó observando un corte profundo en el abdomen y como es que caía de rodillas al suelo

-¡Kyoya vete! –gritó poniéndose de pie nuevamente aunque se estaba tambaleando

-pero… -protestó

-¡que te vayas! ¡Es una orden de tu _merè_! –gritó con autoridad

Kyoya no supo que fue lo que lo invadió pero se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas por las callejuelas hasta que se tropezó con alguien, de inmediato trató de ponerse de pie, pero se sentía muy agotado y no veía bien, justo cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba por los hombros comenzó a atacar

-Kyoya –lo llamó una voz masculina

Sus ojos grises se encontraron con unos de color azul zafiro y una cabellera rubia platinada

-padre –sollozó sin aliento antes de desmayarse en sus brazos

*0*0*0*0*0*

Los Vongola estaban reunidos en la enfermería, en la cama se encontraba recostado el mayor de los infantes de la Famiglia, el incidente los había tomado por sorpresa, pues en todos esos años involucrados en la mafia, esta era la primera vez que alguien intentaba atentar contra uno de sus descendientes

-¿cómo es que logró salir? –interrogó Giotto al jefe del CEDEF

-las huellas indican una pelea, las heridas fueron causadas por un objeto contundente de madera –explicó el ojiazul

-objeto contundente de madera, ¿te refieres a un bastón? –preguntó el pelirrojo representante de la tormenta

-¿_savate_? ¿En Italia? –bostezó el más joven de los guardianes

-nufufufuf, solo conocí a una persona capaz de combatir de esa manera –agregó Daemon

-por Dios que no es posible –le dijo Knuckle al ilusionista

-maa maa, creo que deberíamos preguntarle a Kyoya-kun lo sucedido –intervino el japonés

-¿cómo están sus heridas? –preguntó Giotto

-al límite que solo son superficiales, unos cuantos rasguños, sus muñecas laceradas, lo que se me hace extraño es la forma en que fue desgarrada su ropa –dijo el sacerdote

-¿qué quieres decir con eso Knuckle? –esta vez fue G quien preguntó

-si Kyoya no fuera un varón me atrevería a decir que las intenciones del secuestrador eran… -el moreno hizo una pausa

Un aire de tensión invadió la habitación, lo que Knuckle insinuaba era demasiado perverso, la sola idea de que cualquiera de los retoños Vongola sufriera algo así les calaba demasiado hondo.

La atención de todos se centró en la cama donde yacía el pequeño pelinegro, sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez, estaba demasiado agotado como para moverse…

-Kyoya -reconoció la voz de su padre y luego sintió como acariciaba su cabello

Los Vongola observaban con cierta incredulidad la escena, pues Alaude era conocido por ser el más frío de los guardianes, sin embargo en esos momentos parecía que al rubio le importaba más su único hijo que su reputación

-al límite Kyoya ¿cómo te sientes? -le interrogó su tío Knuckle

-cansado -respondió ligeramente aletargado -¿y tu camarada? –interrogó el infante

-¿camarada? –respondió Alaude sin comprender

El pequeño pelinegro comenzó a narrar lo que le había sucedido, desde que había despertado en aquel cuarto, hasta que se había encontrado con su padre.

Los siete mafiosos no sabían que decir, por una parte la ira los invadía porque las sospechas de Knuckle apuntaban a la verdad, por el otro lado, lo que el infante les había explicado era imposible…

*0*0*0*0*

Iba de la mano de su padre caminando por los pasillos del ala este, si su memoria no le fallaba esa parte de la mansión era un área exclusiva de sus tíos y su padre, un lugar que a él personalmente le provocaba curiosidad, se detuvieron frente a una puerta de color blanca, en la cual se encontraba empotrada una luna menguante dorada, en su centro se encontraba un pequeño círculo dorado con una estrella de plata incrustada, mientras que sobre la luna dorada en un hueco se apreciaban un par de estrellas pero de color dorado. Todo el adorno llevaba detalles de herrería de naturaleza y curvas en plata y acero.

Los ojos metálicos de Kyoya observaron con curiosidad semejante ornamento, pues presentía que tenía un significado más profundo que el que cualquiera percibir en una primera instancia.

Al entrar en la habitación se vio deslumbrado por los rayos del sol que se colaban por unos enormes ventanales, una alfombra blanca cubría todo el suelo, las paredes eran blancas por completo de inmediato lo que llamó la atención del infante fue que sobre esas paredes había un par de sabanas que cubrían lo que él suponía eran cuadros. Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para continuar con su análisis cuando su padre lo llamó para sentarse a su lado en uno de los sofás que ahí se encontraban

-¿padre? –preguntó el infante sentándose a su lado

-Kyoya, ¿esta es la persona que te ayudó? –le interrogó el guardián de la nube entregándole una foto en la cual su padre y su camarada estaban retratados, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que sus manos estaban entrelazadas

-sí –afirmó el pelinegro - pero ¿por qué…? –sin embargo su padre fue más rápido

-su nombre era Charlotte May, una agente del CEDEF de Florencia –respondió

-¿una mujer? -

-así es, maestra en _Savate_ y boxeo francés, la única capaz de durar más de 5 minutos combatiendo contra mí –

Sus orbes grises miraron incrédulos a su padre, había escuchado de sus tíos que solo el tío Giotto era capaz de combatir contra él, su mirada volvió a la fotografía, vaya que esa mujer era fascinante

-Charlotte era una mujer única en su clase, en su infancia se vistió de varón para aprender a leer y escribir, poseía un carácter indomable y a sus 11 años de edad dejó su pueblo natal para irse a vivir a París, durante un tiempo se dedicó a aprender el arte del combate, al morir sus padres se casó y de inmediato se quedó viuda de un supuesto Lord y comerciante en Francia e Italia, al sospechar que había algo turbio en sus negocios Charlotte se dio a la tarea de investigar, durante una de sus indagaciones se involucró con Vongola –le explicó su padre

Kyoya miraba intrigado el retrato, ¡qué mujer! Pensaba en sus adentros, por alguna extraña razón la forma en que su padre se expresaba de ella le hacía recordar al tío Daemon cuando hablaba de la tía Elena

-el sujeto resultó ser un ladrón y defraudador de poca monta, pero no fue por negocios por lo que lo asesinaron, después de recibir la información Charlotte me fue asignada para una misión en Marsella –el rubio hizo una pausa mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa que su hijo jamás había visto antes

Kyoya podía casi jurar que en las pálidas mejillas de su padre había un poco de rubor rojo, pero supuso que solo era su imaginación.

-descubrimos al asesino, un tal George Poncelet, el mismo hombre que te secuestró –agregó Alaude –en aquella ocasión estábamos casi seguros de habernos deshecho de él, a partir de ese momento Chalotte se convirtió en mi subordinada y segunda al mando CEDEF en Florencia –

-pero ¿qué tengo yo que ver con Charlotte? –interrogó el infante

-Charlotte fue mi esposa –confesó el guardián de la nube poniéndose de pie

-tu… tu… ¿tu esposa? –tartamudeó Kyoya anonadado

-así es, Charlotte era mi esposa y por tanto tu madre –agregó el ojiazul descubriendo uno de los cuadros

-¿mi madre? –susurró con una voz muy suave

De un solo golpe descubrió el retrato de una mujer de tez clara, cabello negro y ojos gris metálico, llevaba un vestido blanco, Kyoya se quedo boquiabierto unos instantes ante su belleza, era más que obvio que era el vivo retrato de su padre, pero siempre se había preguntando de dónde había sacado ese color de cabello y ojos, y ahora contemplándola en ese lienzo comprendió que se trata de su madre.

-¿dónde está? –le interrogó observando el rostro de su padre

**Flash back**

-Felicidades señora Charlotte es un varón –dijo la muchacha entregándole al recién nacido

La pelinegra respiraba pesadamente, al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa al hermoso retoño que tenía entre sus brazos

-_mon amour_, tú eres el segundo varón en dejarme completamente agotada y postrada en la cama –le susurró dándole un beso en la frente

Tanto la matrona como su ayudante se sonrojaron ante el comentario de la mujer

-¡_signora_!, ¡¿cómo le dice eso?! –exclamó la partera escandalizada

-jajajaj –rió ligeramente la joven madre –no es ninguna mentira, solo mi amado esposo Alaude es capaz de derrotar a una maestra de Savate y boxeo francés –

*0*0*0*0*

-¿G alguna novedad de los Ambriz? –interrogó un muchacho rubio de unos 18 años con ojos dorados

-Primo, aparentemente están reuniendo sus fuerzas en Pisa para un ataque –respondió un pelirrojo de su misma edad

-Al límite que debemos mantenerlos en vigilancia –expresó un moreno

-nufufuf, Knuckle yo opino que deberíamos de deshacernos de ellos antes –aconsejó un joven con un peculiar corte de cabello en forma de melon

-maa maa no creo que sea necesario usar la fuerza Daemon –intervino cierto varón de vestimenta oriental

-yare yare ¿cuándo terminaremos esta reunión?, ya casi es media noche –se quejó un chico peliverde de no más de 14 años

-Lampo no seas impaciente –le reprendió Knuckle

Repentinamente la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, dando pasó a un mensajero

-¡señor! Un ataque sorpresa en la base de Florencia, no tenemos comunicación –balbuceó el mensajero casi sin aliento

-¿cómo? Hace cuanto fue la última comunicación –interrogó Vongola Primo

-Hace unas 3 horas, el mensaje es… "una nueva alondra en el nido" –masculló el emisario

Entonces todos los presentes vieron como el silencioso y estoico guardián de la nube se ponía de pie y abandonaba el salón a toda prisa.

-¡Alaude! –exclamó preocupado Vongola Primo

-Ese loco, ¿qué es lo que piensa hacer? –se quejó cierto pelirrojo

-Knuckle, Asari por favor acompañen a Alaude, puede necesitar su ayuda -

-al límite que en seguida –

-¡Hai primo! –respondió el japones

-quién diría que la alondra tuviera tanta prisa por arrestar a los enemigos

-te equivocas Daemon, a media noche partiría el carruaje que traería a Charlotte con nosotros –le informó Giotto

Por un momento los demás guardianes se quedaron callados…

*0*0*0*0*

El sonido de las explosiones y disparos la despertó

-¿qué sucede? –interrogó Charlotte

-un ataque sorpresa –explicó apresurada la matrona

-los agentes están tratando de retrasarlos –agregó su ayudante

-¿ataque? ¿Quién? –preguntó la pelinegra sentándose en la cama

-no lo sabemos señora Charlotte, pero tiene que huir –le aconsejó la partera

-¿huir yo? ¡Jamás! La esposa de la nube Vongola no puede ser una cobarde, ¡Micaela pronto mi bastón! –gritó la morena poniéndose de pie

-_signora_ por favor –rogó la partera –acaba de dar a luz y no puede hacer grandes esfuerzos físicos –

-de ninguna forma huiré, solo las ratas huyen –bramó la mujer mientras que empuñaba su bastón de caoba con cabeza de marfil –yo protegeré a la Famiglia -

*0*0*0*0*

Había cabalgado por casi 2 horas, su corazón latía acelerado al ver el fuego y humo en el horizonte donde se encontraba la base del CEDEF, detrás de él le acompañaban el guardián del sol y de la lluvia. Se detuvieron frente a la casona donde fueron recibidos por los enemigos y antes de que tuviera que atacarlos, fueron apartados de su camino por Knuckle y Asari.

-nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos –le dijo el japonés

-hmm –susurró el rubio mientras se desmontaba del caballo y corría al interior de la base

Subió las escaleras apresurado, encontrando a su paso los cuerpos inertes de sus agentes y algunos enemigos, su corazón latía con más fuerza, el miedo invadía su cuerpo, por el amor de Dios, que estuvieran bien, que aún estuviera a tiempo, rogaba el guardián Vongola.

Cuando el rubio llegó a la habitación la encontró de pie, como un ángel con su larga cabellera negra cayendo sobre sus hombros, su piel blanquecina como la nieve, empuñando su bastón de caoba y cabeza de marfil en su mano derecha y con su recién nacido en la izquierda pegado a su corazón, su camisón blanco estaba teñido de la cintura para abajo de un color rojo

-Alaude –le dedicó una sonrisa mientras sus piernas flaqueaban

-¡Charlotte! –se apresuró a atraparla en sus brazos

El llanto del bebé se hizo presente al escuchar la voz de su padre

-Así es Kyoya, tu padre ha llegado –sonrió la mujer descubriendo a un adorable bebé de cabellera negra

-¿Kyoya? –interrogó el guardián Vongola al ver a la pequeña criatura

-sí, es un lindo nombre –sonrió la mujer

Entonces se apresuró a besarla con todas sus fuerzas, con cierta lentitud su esposa le correspondía, pero entonces sintió algo extraño y era que sus labios estaban fríos, por un momento separó sus manos del cuerpo de la pelinegra y descubrió que estaba teñido de rojo.

-¿pero qué? –interrogó aterrado mirándola a los ojos

-¡Al límite que los he encontrado! –irrumpió el guardián del sol

-Knuckle apresúrate –le ordenó el ojiazul

El moreno se acercó y observó con detenimiento a la mujer, quien solo negó con la cabeza

-no es necesario –le dijo respirando pesadamente

-¡Charlotte! –exclamó Alaude nervioso

-Cuídate mucho mi Alondra Vongola, cuídalo también él como tú será una nube flotante que cuidará a la familia desde la distancia. –le dijo entregándole a su hijo

-no, Charlotte no –negó la nube Vongola abrazándola con fuerza

-Enséñale a comprender a las mujeres, las fuertes deseamos que nuestro hombre sea el único capaz de vencernos –sonrió le ojigris

El rubio apretó la mandíbula con fuerza

-_je t'aime_ Alaude –besó una vez más a su esposo -_mon fils_ te amo Kyoya –se despidió Charlotte dándole un beso en la frente a su pequeño

Con lentitud la mujer cerró los ojos mientras en su rostro se apreciaba una sonrisa apacible

**Fin del flashback**

Kyoya miraba con cierta sorpresa a su padre pues por primera vez en su corta existencia contemplaba al más fuerte de los guardianes derramar lágrimas.

-durante más de tres horas Charlotte combatió contra los enemigos contigo en sus brazos, no tuviste ni un solo rasguño –dijo el guardián de la nube acariciando el cabello de Kyoya

El pequeño pelinegro contempló una vez más el retrato en la pared, pero esta vez lo hizo de una forma diferente, una sensación extraña florecía en su pecho, una mezcla de felicidad y respeto por la singular mujer que estaba ahí retratada.

-mamá –susurró esbozando una ligera pero sincera sonrisa

En ese momento Alaude tomó entre sus brazos a su descendiente para envolverlo en un cálido abrazo.

Unos días después…

Se había apartado de su Famiglia, sabía que lo estaban siguiendo, y aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente, no deseaba poner en peligro a ninguno de sus primos ni si quiera a su estúpido y molesto primo cabeza de piña.

Se detuvo en uno de los callejones, una sombra se proyecto frente a él, dio mediavuelta y lo vio una vez más

-_petit bâtard,_ nos encontramos nuevamente –le arrinconó el sujeto de apellido Poncelet

-hervíboro –masticó entre dientes mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio

El sujeto le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y desagradable, mientras trataba de atraparlo

-¡_kamikorosu_! –exclamó el infante

El delincuente solo sintió un golpe metálico en su mandíbula

al tiempo que golpeaba al sujeto con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro

-¡carajo! –escupió sangre y centró su mirada en el pelinegro que tenía enfrente

Entonces descubrió que el pequeño varón llevaba debajo de su saco unas armas metálicas mejor conocidas como tonfas.

-eres igual que la perra de Charlotte, tratando de resistirse a mi hasta el final –balbuceó el hombre

-no te atrevas malnacido –susurró letal Kyoya

-oh vaya, ¿te molesta oir la verdad sobre tu madre? –se burló Poncelet

-calla –murmuró el ojigris con una mirada afilada

-Charlotte era una zorra sin escrúpulos, se casó con un bastardo ladrón, a pesar de que sabía que yo era el hombre que más la amaría en este mundo –explicó –yo la libré de él y ¿cómo fue que me lo pagó? Enredándose con un maldito mafioso, ¡con tu padre! –le gritó iracundo George -jamás me permitió a mí que le di todo, tocarla y hacerla mía –expresó Poncelet

-mi madre era una mujer fuerte, jamás repararía en mirar a semejante perdedor –le espetó el pelinegro

-se entregó a un bastardo que nunca la amó, que la dejó morir, tu padre la mató –gritó George

-¡_Arrêter_! –bramó Kyoya al tiempo que lo atacaba -te equivocas, mis padres se amaron siempre, yo soy la prueba fehaciente de su amor –sonrió el infante de ojos metálicos

-_petit bâtard, _tú eres la razón por la cual mi amada Charlotte ya no está en este mundo, debió de maldecirte el tenerte dentro de sus entrañas –espetó George lanzándose sobre Kyoya

- patético perro herbívoro, para mi madre Charlotte yo era lo más importante, ella murió protegiéndome –gritó el pelinegro atacando sin piedad a George

La ira había invadido al hijo de la nube Vongola y ahora mismo se encontraba golpeando indiscriminadamente al hombre

-¡Kyoya detente! –lo paró una voz familiar

-padre –dijo con cierta sorpresa el infante al observar en sus espaldas a su padre y sus tíos

-al extremo que le dio una tremenda paliza –dijo Knuckle

-Kyoya ¿por qué lo estás golpeando? –interrogó Giotto

-el perro herbívoro se atrevió a insultar a mi madre –contestó Kyoya a punto de lanzarse nuevamente contra el sujeto que yacía en el suelo todavía consiente

-nufufufu, quién lo diría Kyoya es un justiciero solitario como tu Alaude –expresó Daemon

-Tsk entonces se lo merecía –opinó G

-maa… maa… Kyoya tranquilízate –intervino Asari tomándolo por los hombros

Los ojos metálicos del niño brillaron con enojo sin embargo…

–deja que tu padre se encargue de él –le sonrió el japonés al tiempo que el rubio se acercaba a Poncelet

-si esto ya terminó vayamos con los demás, que me espera mi _bambina_ –dijo Lampo

-vamos Kyoya tus primos nos esperan para comer –le dijo Giotto guiándolo fuera del callejón

Sus ojos gris metálicos se encontraron momentáneamente con los azul zafiro de su padre y pudo ver en su rostro una ligera sonrisa que le indicaba algo así como "hijo mío, estamos orgullosos de ti".

* * *

Antes de que me asesinen xq Alaude esta muy OOC, mi justifación radica en que si tu está en un lugar privado con su único hijo, puede dar cierta muestra de sentimientos... no me maten!

Usé una combinación de Frances e Italiano, xq XD supongo q Kyoya podría hablar cualquiera de los 2 idiomas (sin contar q el fic está en español)

Kyoya recuerda mucho a Mukuro xD xq como siempre les gusta chingarse el uno al otro (de forma fraternal, no, nada de yaoi sorry)

Si leyeron Noche de invierno entenderán algunas cosas que le dijo Alaude a Kyoya y recordarán las q no les dijo xD...

Charlotte se le apareció a Kyoya para protegerlo, yo no podría morirme tranquila dejando a mi hijo...

espero q m haya quedado cute y no cutre xD pero bueno

Ah x cierto aquella persona q m prometió q si escribía algo lindo de Hibari me iba a hacer algo lindo, sweet y romantico de Chrome y Tsuna, aun lo recuerda?

XD sino, pues ni modo

Ah segun había encontrado Kyoya significaba algo sobre "noche", pero no recuerdo bn lo q sí es q Hibari significa Alondra como Alaude

Saluditos besitos y sonrisas a todos

MCR77 Off~

PD Mi querida Yami m dio a notar un detallito q dejé pasar en la frase de "_la petite fille_" se refiere a Kyoya como una niña, pero eso lo hice aproposito (no sé si se notó) porque Charlotte tenía la costumbre de vestirse de chico, en este caso el villano pensó que Kyoya como su madre se vestía de chico, pero ustedes saben q Kyoya es un varón (adorablemente irresistible)


	3. Luna Dorada

Hola, disculpen la demora, pero he tenido tantas cosas que hacer que no había podido continuar…

No tengo ninguna advertencia, espero que m haya quedado bien el capi

Gracias x leer, al final unas notitas nada más…

* * *

**II.**

**Luna dorada**

Entró al gran salón en brazos de su padre, no era la primera vez que asistía a una de esas fiestas, sin embargo la gran multitud de personas congregadas ahí le puso nervioso.

-Tranquilo Tsuna –le susurró su padre con suavidad antes de bajarlo para que se pusiera de pie

-papa, ¿puedo ir con mis primos? –preguntó el niño de tan solo 5 años

-adelante Tsuna -le sonrió Giotto

Una sonrisa se hizo presente en el adorable e inocente rostro del pequeño de cabellera castaña, quien corrió d inmediato a uno los rincones del salón.

-_Bounanotte_ –saludó el castaño tímidamente

-Yo Tsuna _Oyasuminasai _–contestó un pelinegro de ojos miel con una sonrisa

-Buenas noches décimo –le respondió de forma ceremoniosa cierto peliplata

-Hayato, sabes que no es necesario que me llames décimo –respondió con cierta incomodidad Tsuna

-pero siempre será el décimo –insistió Hayato

La razón por la cual Hayato le llamaba de esa manera era porque en la nueva generación de hijos de la mafia él era el décimo infante en haber nacido.

-Bossu –susurró con cierta timidez una niña pelivioleta detrás de un chico mayor con cabello peinado en forma de piña

-kufufuf Tsunayoshi, _bounanotte_ –respondió el chico cabeza de piña de ojos heterocromáticos

-Nagi –le sonrió haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara –Mukuro -

-Takeshi –le dijo al niño más alto -Hayato, ¿dónde está Kyoya? –interrogó el décimo buscando a cierto pelinegro

-Al extremo que dijo que no le gustaban las multitudes de herbívoros –respondió un peliblanco de ojos miel

-Típico de la alondra –agregó Mukuro

Tan pronto como terminó de saludar a su Famiglia, descubrió que entre sus invitados estaban los niños del escuadrón Varia

-Xanxus –saludó tímidamente Tsuna al chico de 9 años de tez dorada y ojos carmín

-hmm –respondió como era su costumbre y desapareció por el salón seguido de Levi el niño de cabellos negros y en un peinado puntiagudo

-¡Vroiii! Mozalbete risueño tu y yo tenemos un combate pendiente –intervino un peliplata de unos 8 años arrastrando a Takeshi consigo

-Squalo jajaja que gusto verte –dijo alegre el hijo del guardián de la lluvia mientras seguía al peliplata

-Shishishi primo Mukuro, _principessa_ Nagi –saludó un niño rubio tan solo un poco mayor que el peliazul

-kufufu primo Bel –respondió con una sonrisa forzada el infante de ojos heterocromáticos

-primo Bel –contestó con timidez la pelivioleta

Era sabido que el padre de Bel era un príncipe hermano mayor de la tía Elena y que aborrecía por no decir odiaba a su tío Daemon quien a pesar de pertenecer a la nobleza "no era lo suficientemente bueno para su querida hermana", o eso era lo que había escuchado decir. De tal forma que Bel y Mukuro no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

-Aunque detesto relacionarme con un plebeyo, un príncipe necesita alianzas en algunos momentos –dijo entre risillas Bel

-oh kufufufu, ¿y qué propones principito? –respondió Mukuro

Una sonrisa malvada se formó en el rostro del príncipe mientras el peliazul reía misteriosamente

Al contemplarlos hacer eso, Tsuna pudo sentir que algo dentro de él le indicaba que no era una buena señal y fuera lo que fuera no quería averiguar lo que planeaban.

-¡Oi!, niño dinamita, ¿crees que puedas sacarme la revancha? –le retó el rubio caminando por el salón

-che, freak de los cuchillos, voy a trapear el piso contigo –respondió el peliplata siguiéndolo

-querida Nagi –le dijo Mukuro a su hermana –lo mejor será que te quedes con Tsunayoshi, el primo Bel y yo vamos a jugar –sonrió de cierta forma aterradora el mayor de los Spade

La niña solo asintió y de inmediato fue a donde se encontraba el castaño.

-al extremo que iré a ver qué es lo que van a hacer –se alejó el peliblanco

-Hayato, Mukuro, Onii-san –susurró con cierto desespero el niño de ojos castaños

-bossu –murmuró la infanta que se había quedado a su lado

-Nagi, es Tsuna, y parece que solo nos quedamos nosotros –sonrió tomando la mano a la pelivioleta

Repentinamente un par de niños de unos entre 10 y 11 años se acercaron a ellos

-Buenas noches niño, ¿tú eres Tsunayoshi Vongola? –le preguntó el de cabello trigueño y pecas

-así es –respondió Tsuna –¿y ustedes son? -

-Leandro Di Salvo, mucho gusto Vongola –se presentó el primero

-Maximiliano Calamita, encantado –dijo el otro de cabello anaranjado

-Encantado Leandro, Maximiliano –sonrió Tsuna mientras Nagi se escondía detrás de él

-oye, ¿esa de atrás quién es? –dijo Leandro señalando a la pelivioleta

-Ah, ella es Nagi Spade –respondió Tsuna

-_piacere di conoscerti_ pequeña –sonrió coqueto el chico de las pecas

-tanto gusto, linda –aseguró Maximiliano

Al tiempo que la pelivioleta solo asentía con la cabeza, asomándose por detrás del hombro del castaño.

-Jejeje –rió nerviosamente –Nagi es un poco tímida –

-Ya lo notamos –dijo con un toque de sarcasmo Maximiliano

Durante un tiempo Tsuna se encargó de guiar a sus invitados por el salón hasta que finalmente…

–Leandro, yo estoy aburrido, ¿y tú qué tal? –bostezó perezosamente Maximilano

-Bastante, oye Tsuna, ¿por qué no vamos a jugar al patio?, he oído que tienen una enorme fuente, ¿es cierto? –interrogó el infante Di Salvo

-aahh, etto, pues sí, hay una fuente muy grande en el jardín –recordó el pequeño castaño –pero hace frío y no deberíamos de salir solos –

-Eso es una grosería, como anfitrión es tu deber entrenernos –le dijo de cierto modo amenazante Maximiliano

-¡hiee! –dijo asustado el castaño mientras la pelivioleta se ocultaba detrás de él

-Calma Maxi, seguro que no es su intención y nos guiará al jardín ¿verdad Tsunayoshi? -

Mientras tanto, Giotto se encontraba en el salón conversando con algunos de sus invitados, fue entonces cuando dejó de ver a su pequeño hijo Tsuna, había algo dentro del jefe Vongola que le decía que no debía dejar de estar al pendiente de él.

-Vongola Primo excelente fiesta la que ofrece –le sonrió un hombre de color trigo

-Muchas gracias Don Di Salvo –dijo el rubio de manera educada tratando de buscar con la mirada a su pequeño

-Giotto, de veras que ha pasado tiempo y tú sigues siendo tan atractivo –le saludó una mujer de cabellera rubia y piel blanca de porcelana

-Agnes –reconoció a la mujer el jefe Vongola –parece que los años no han pasado por ti –

La orquesta comenzó a sonar con una melodía, la rubia levantó su mano indicándole al mafioso su deseo de bailar la pieza, sin mayor remedio Giotto tomó su mano y camino con ella hasta la pista.

-Pensé que no volverías nunca más a Italia después de tu matrimonio con un noble ruso –dijo Giotto recordando

-Ah mi querido Mijaíl falleció hace poco –respondió con un leve deje de tristeza la mujer –sin él no tenía razón para quedarme en Rusia, francamente no es mi lugar predilecto –confesó

-ya veo, lo lamento –respondió Primo pero la expresión en el rostro de la mujer le indicaba que no le dolía la pérdida de su esposo

-pero cuéntame de ti Giotto, ¿qué has hecho en todos estos años? –le sonrió coquetamente Agnes –dime Giotto ¿dónde está tu bellísima y misteriosa esposa por la que declinaste la oferta que mi padre en matrimonio? -

Sin quererlo el Vongola presionó las manos de su compañera de baile, Agnes había sido una conocida desde prácticamente su infancia, tenían la misma edad, para qué negarlo siempre había sido una fémina atractiva, sin embargo…

-¡Primo! –le interrumpió una voz femenina

-Lucrecia –reconoció a cierta mujer de cabello plateado y orbes oliva –¿sucede algo malo? –

-nuestros bambinos no están en el salón –respondió preocupada la esposa de la tormenta

En el jardín de la mansión Vongola…

-con que un huérfano es el heredero Vongola –se burló Leandro aventando a Tsuna sobre la fuente congelada

-¿huérfano? –balbuceó el castaño sin comprender

-jajjaaja, ya oíste Leandro, el tonto no sabe qué significa huérfano –se mofó Maximiliano

-un huérfano es aquel que no tiene padres –explicó

-pero Tsuna si tiene papá -aseguró la ojivioleta

-tal vez, pero no tiene una mamá como tú ¿o si niñita miedosa? –respondió el pecoso aventando a Nagi al suelo

-¡Nagi! –se levantó Tsuna apresurado -¡déjenla en paz! –

-¿y qué vas a hacernos _orfano_? –amenazó Di Salvo

-no tienes mamá, tú no tienes mamá –recalcó el Calamita

Por un momento el castaño se quedó sin habla, mamá esa era una palabra que solo había escuchado de boca de sus primos pero nunca había reparado en ella, las pocas veces que había oido a Kyoya hablar de su mamá decía que era una mujer muy fuerte, Mukuro y Nagi llamaban mamá a la tía Elena, Ryohei decía que su madre vivía en un convento ayudando a las monjas, Takeshi la visitaba a su mamá cada que iba al puerto y Hayato tenía a la tía Lucrecia.

-¡Hey ustedes dejen en paz al décimo! –exclamó Hayato y aventó al mayor de los chicos

-Con que un valiente, pero sigues siendo un niño –se burló Maximiliano aventándolo a la fuente congelada

-_maldetto_ –susurró el peliplata poniéndose de pie sobre la delgada capa de hielo que empezaba a quebrarse y lanzándose en su contra

-Nagi, corre a la mansión, busca a Kyoya o a Mukuro –le gritó Tsuna

-ah tú no vas a ningún lado pequeña –trató de halarla del cabello Leandro

Sin embargo Tsuna logró hacerlo perder el equilibrio, logrando que Nagi escapara del lugar

-maldito huérfano, como te atreves –dijo el pecoso mientras aventaba con todas su fuerzas al castaño

-¡hiee! –lloriqueó con miedo Tsuna

-¡décimo! –se distrajo Hayato de tal forma que Maximiliano atinaba a golpearlo en la cara haciéndolo caer en sobre la superficie de la fuente

-¡Hayato! –trató de ayudarlo sin embargo el Di Salvo lo tomó del cabello y lo detuvo

Repentinamente la capa de hielo sobre la cual descansaba el peliplata se resquebrajó de modo que el infante cayó dentro del agua helada, y aunque de inmediato quiso salir a flote, el mayor de los infantes lo tomó de la cabeza y le hundió bajo el agua.

-¡déjenlo en paz! –lloró Tsuna tratando de soltarse del agarre de su captor

-Al extremo, ¿qué sucede? –gritó una voz familiar

-¡oniisan! –clamó el castaño

-ma… maa… Ryohei espérame –dijo otro infante detrás de él

-vámonos Maxi, ya me aburrí, estos mocosos son unos debiluchos -

-¡Hayato! –se apresuró el castaño a sacar al peliplata del agua

Cerca de las escaleras del Salón de baile…

-¡mamá! ¡mamá! –entró cierta pelivioleta al salón gritando con todas sus fuerzas hasta que tropezó con uno de sus tíos

-Al límite ¿estás bien pequeña Nagi? –le dijo un hombre de cabello negro cargándola

-tío Knuckle, Hayato, Hayato y Tsuna –lloró la ojivioleta –están en el jardín, Hayato está peleando con esos niños –

En otra parte del salón…

-Por última vez Giotto quédate aquí –le dijo con voz autoritaria el pelirrojo guardián de la tormenta

-G entiende tengo que encontrar a mi pequeño Tsuna –rogó el rubio

-te entiendo a la perfección, pero no puedes dejar que el pánico te invada, tu eres el anfitrión, nuestro líder y debes de mantenerte en calma, Asari y Lucrecia se están encargando de buscarlos –respondió su mano derecha

-G –miró a su guardián y descubrió en su rostro que también se encontraba nervioso por no saber dónde estaba su hijo

0*0*0*0*0

En otra parte de la mansión…

-baah, si ese estúpido huérfano es el representante de los Vongola no se por qué mi padre no se dedica a destruirlos –

-jajaja, tienes razón, por más Vongola que sea no deja de ser un patético huérfano, un mocoso sin madre –

Repentinamente chocaron con alguien

-oye tú idiota fíjate por… -sin embargo Leandro se quedó callado al encontrarse con una mirada carmín

-¿quién te crees…? –trató de continuar el Calamita

-Xanxus, el hijo de Ricardo Vongola… -balbuceó el Di Salvo

-Otro perdedor Vongola, y éste tiene la piel como la arena –

-¡_Zitto inmondizia!_ La Famiglia Vongola es la más fuerte –bramó el chico

-¿ah sí? ¿y tú nos lo vas a demostrar después de que el huérfano debilucho de tu primo Tsuna no pudo contra nosotros? –se burló Max

Xanxus entrecerró sus ojos, ese par se lo había ganado…

0*0*0*0*0

El pequeño peliplata no despertaba, estaba inconsciente, tosía de vez en cuando y respiraba con dificultad.

-Hayato, despierta _por favore_ despierta –rogaba el castaño moviendo su torax

-¡Hayato! –escuchó la voz de su tía Lucrecia

Volteó a ver y descubrió que venían corriendo desde la mansión, detrás de ella se encontraba su tío Asari

-Hayato, _mio bambino_ reacciona por favor, hijo mío despierta –lloriqueó la mujer arrodillándose a un lado del cuerpo inconsciente del peliplata

En el salón, Giotto esperaba impaciente alguna noticia de los niños, repentinamente uno de sus sirvientes llegó a darle cierta información

-Primo, hemos encontrado a los pequeños amos, al parecer estaban en el jardín y por desgracia Hayato cayó en la fuente –

-¿En el jardín? ¿qué es lo que hacían ellos afuera y en la fuente? ¿cómo está Tsuna? –interrogó preocupado

-El amo Tsuna aparentemente está bien, sin embargo todos serán llevados a la enfermería, para una revisión –informó el agente antes de partir

-Maestro Giotto tenemos un problema –le dijo otro de sus agentes

-¿qué ha sucedido? –interrogó el jefe Vongola

-al parecer alguien le ha dado una golpiza a los hijos de la Famiglia Di Salvo y Calamita –informó

Giotto solo llevó sus manos hasta su sienes para masajearlas esta iba a ser una larga noche…

*0*0*0*0*

La rubia esposa del guardián de la niebla solo pudo contemplar como Lucrecia y Asari se llevaban cargando al pequeño Hayato e iban directo al ala sur donde se encontraba la enfermería.

Justo en la entrada del salón reconoció a su sobrino y a su hijo, quienes reían de una forma que le hacía pensar lo peor.

-pobre cane kufufu -

-ushishishi -

-¡Belphegor! –Exclamó Elena mirando acusadoramente al niño de la tiara -¿qué fue lo que le hiciste esta vez a Hayato? –

-shishishishi, tía Elena sabes que mi pasatiempo es molestar al niño dinamita, más no implica que quiera matarlo –respondió con cierta inocencia el rubio

-Mukuro –le llamó la atención a su propio hijo

-mamá aunque el _cane_ faldero no es de mi completo agrado, personalmente no tengo nada en su contra y yo solo me he dedicado a irritar a la mini alondra -confesó el peliazul sin darle demasiada importancia

0*0*0*0*0

Giotto se dejó caer sobre su silla frente al escritorio, pero ¿qué clase de noche había sido esa? Se suponía que era solo una fiesta para mantener las alianzas, no un evento donde los más jóvenes de su Famiglia se expondrían a una situación de peligro, aún no conocía el incidente por completo, sin embargo no podía culpar a Ricardo y a Xanxus, era una pena por los niños Calamita y Di Salvo, pero solo así aprenderían la lección; en cuanto a sus padres ya se encargaría de ellos por la mañana.

El rubio se dispuso a salir del despacho, G no había regresado y francamente eso le tenía muy preocupado, su guardián de la tormenta siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre responsable y comprometido al grado tal de encerrarlo en algunas ocasiones en su oficina para que terminara su papeleo, pero esta noche no estaba ahí.

Llegó al ala médica y el primero en recibirlo fue su guardián del sol, su rostro se veía desencajado.

-¿cómo está? –interrogó preocupado el rubio

-Honestamente Primo no puedo asegurar que pase la noche –le dijo Knuckle afligido

La noticia le tomó desprevenido, Hayato era como G, el más fiel de los niños con Tsuna, un chico fuerte y sano, algo temperamental como sus padres, pero buen niño. Al contemplar a la pobre Lucrecia sentada ahí junto a la cama de Hayato le hacía preocuparse demasiado

-niña vete a dormir, yo me quedaré cuidándolo –le dijo el pelirrojo a su esposa

-no, yo me quedaré no puedo dejarlo solo, es mi hijo G, entiende –respondió la peliplata

-y tú entiende que si te enfermas no ayudarás en nada a Hayato, además para eso nos tiene a ambos, para cuidarlo –dijo el guardián de la tormenta envolviendo a la peliplata en un abrazo

Giotto no pudo evitar sentir envidia de su amigo G y su esposa, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que él hubiera besado a su amada, desde la última vez que vio su sonrisa. Suspiró discretamente y salió de la habitación dejándolos solos, tenía que ver a su pequeño Tsuna.

Abrió la puerta de la recámara contigua y esperaba encontrarse con su pequeño de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate, recostado en la cama pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar el lecho vacío, sin ningún rastro de su adorado Tsunayoshi. El pánico invadió al joven Don Vongola, quién, cómo, dónde. Todas esas preguntas flotaban en su mente, por un momento el rubio pensó en pedirle ayuda a su mano derecha y a su esposa, sin embargo ellos ya tenían demasiados problemas, además de que Lucrecia ya le había ayudado en repetidas ocasiones con la crianza de Tsunayoshi.

**Flash back**

Un muchacho rubio de ojos dorados de apenas veinte años caminaba por la habitación con un bebé de cabellos y ojos castaños que no dejaba de llorar.

-Tsuna mi pequeño ya no llores –susurró ligeramente desesperado el muchacho

Había tenido un día muy ajetreado con una escaramuza pequeña con unos cuantos enemigos, solo un par de rasguños, nada grave pero estaba agotado, normalmente su pequeño hijo Tsunayoshi dormía pacíficamente a su lado, sin embargo parecía que esa noche estaba más inquieto de lo normal

-Giotto, ve a dormir yo me encargo de él –anunció una peliplata entrando a la habitación

-pero Lucrecia tú no has dormido cuidando a Hayato en los últimos días –trató de protestar el jefe Vongola

-baah, Giotto, tú eres nuestro líder y necesitamos que estés en tus 5 sentidos cuando lidies con las demás Famiglias –contestó la mujer quitándole de las manos a su bebé –ya, ya Tsuna, aquí estoy yo, deja descansar a tu padre que ha tenido un día muy pesado –

-Muchas gracias Lucrecia, realmente no tienes que hacerlo –dijo el rubio

-Esto no es nada Giotto, tú y G se encargan de protegernos allá afuera, aquí en la mansión es mi deber ayudarlos, puede que no sea mucho pero yo me encargaré de Tsunayoshi y Hayato, y de todos nuestros bambinos –anunció la mujer llevándose a su hijo

**Fin del Flashback**

Le debía demasiado a Lucrecia como para pedirle que dejara a su Hayato solo, respiró profundo y decidió buscarlo por la mansión. El estado de la habitación no le indicaba algún hecho violento como rapto o algo por el estilo, así que por esa parte podía mantenerse tranquilo

Por un tiempo el jefe Vongola caminó por los pasillos, sin encontrar alguna pista de su único hijo, haciendo que a cada minuto se preocupara más y más. Hasta que llegó al inicio de la parte este de la mansión, los pasillos se veían iluminados gracias a la hermosa luna de invierno, pero no podía compararse con su hermosa luna de octubre.

De repente un sollozo le devolvió a la realidad, agudizó su oído y fue siguiendo el llanto por unos minutos hasta que descubrió detrás de una columna hecho un ovillo a su hijo Tsuna

-¿por qué Tsuna es huérfano? ¿qué es una mamá? ¿Por qué Tsuna es el único que no tiene mamá? ¿por qué Tsuna no tiene mamá? ¿Tsuna es un niño malo? -

Las palabras del castaño le tomaron por sorpresa a su padre, era cierto que en todos esos años Tsunayoshi había sido un niño tranquilo y entendido, pero nunca había reparado en el hecho de no tener una madre a su lado,

-¿Tsunayoshi por qué crees que eres malo? –le susurró su padre tomandolo entre sus brazos

-¡papa! –sollozó el pequeño Vongola mientras se abrazaba al rubio con fuerza

-dime Tsuna ¿por qué crees que eres un niño malo? -

-Maximiliano y Leandro dijeron que solo los niños malos son huérfanos, que Dios los castiga sin una mamá, que son como perros que nadie quiere –respondió el pequeño castaño llorando

Giotto ardió de furia, eso era lo que le habían dicho a Tsuna, vaya que comprendía ahora con más claridad los motivos de su sobrino Xanxus, dejaría pasar ese incidente solo porque se trataban de unos niños, sin embargo si sus padres insistían tendría que hacerlos escarmentar por decirles semejantes patrañas a su inocente Tsuna.

-eso no es verdad Tsunayoshi –le susurró al oído –tú no eres un niño malo –se puso de pie con el pequeño en brazos

-entonces ¿por qué Tsuna no tiene una mamá como los demás? -

Caminaron por unos minutos hasta que finalmente se encontraron con una puerta blanca que tenía colgada una luna menguante dorada con un círculo dorado y una estrella plateada incrustada en él, en la luna había un par más de estrellas esta vez doradas. Al entrar en la habitación sus pasos no hacían eco debido a la acolchada alfombra, Giotto se sentó en uno de los sillones aún con su pequeño en brazos.

-Tsuna, todos tenemos una mamá, no hay excepción alguna –le explicó al castaño

-pero ¿por qué no está con nosotros? ¿es que mamá no quiere a Tsuna? –

-¡No! –exclamó escandalizado –tu mamá te amaba muchísimo, incluso antes de que nacieras soñaba con tenerte en tus brazos –

-si mamá quería a Tsuna, ¿por qué no está aquí? –sollozó al tiempo que se ponía de pie y develaba una de las pinturas

El cuadro era enorme se podía ver a una joven de no más de 16 años retratada de cabellera castaña lacia que caía por sus hombros, piel nívea y ojos chocolate, con un vestido naranja claro, al fondo había un hermoso jardín y un columpio. La mujer sonreía ampliamente.

-ella es tu mamá Tsuna, su nombre es Serena Vongola –explicó el rubio

**Flash back**

Se encontraba en medio de una reunión, con algunas familias cercanas, desde esa mañana de otoño algo lo tenía inquieto, cualquiera le diría que se trataba de su híper intuición anunciándole algún atentado, pero por la forma en que se sentía le hacía suponer que se trataba de otra cosa.

-Vongola Primo tenemos que hacer algo con respecto a los… -

Repentinamente un grito femenino estremeció a la mansión tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes.

-¡Serena! –exclamó el rubio

-tranquilos, no sucede nada –trató de explicar el guardián de la tormenta

-Giotto como le estaba diciendo… -trató de continuar el jefe de los Cavallone

Solo para descubrir que el jefe de la mafia había desaparecido de la habitación.

-Giotto –mascó entre dientes G pues una vez más lo había dejado solo en una reunión

Corría por los pasillos tropezado algunas veces con la servidumbre, pero no había nada que lo detuviera, su corazón latía de emoción, faltaba poco para llegar a la habitación del ala sur.

-¿Giotto no deberías de estar en una reunión? –interrogó su guardián de la lluvia

Sin embargo no le respondió y siguió de largo dedicándole una sonrisa. Abrió la puerta de golpe, para contemplar a su joven esposa recostada en la cama, en pleno trabajo de parto, de inmediato se apresuró a acercarse a ella.

-Maestro Giotto –lloriqueó la castaña al verlo

-Primo no debería de estar aquí –le dijo una de las parteras

-Tranquila mi Serena –le dijo a su esposa y de inmediato la tomó de la mano

-Giotto sal de aquí, este no es lugar para hombres –le dijo autoritaria Lucrecia

-Lo lamento Lucrecia, pero de ninguna forma voy a dejar sola a mi amada Serena –contestó sonriendo

-quédate conmigo –le rogó la castaña oprimiendo con fuerza su mano

-Mi amada aquí estaré acompañándote –dijo al tiempo que besaba su mano

La peliplata solo suspiró rendida, parece que G esa noche estaría de un humor de los mil demonios, ya lo compensaría luego.

-Muy bien Serena, respira profundo y una vez más vas a pujar –le pidió la partera

-aja –respondió en un susurró la joven de ojos chocolate

Giotto se sentía inútil al no poder ayudar a su amada esposa, quien en su blanquecino rostro ahora perlado de sudor, tenía una expresión de dolor intenso dibujada, además de la enorme fuerza con la que oprimía su mano, honestamente si le hubieran preguntado jamás habría pensado que tuviera esa fuerza.

-Vamos mi Luna yo sé que eres fuerte –le murmuraba al oído

-Un poco más señora Vongola, solo un poco más –pedía la comadrona

Serena dio un último gemido de dolor al que siguió un pequeño pero agudo llanto, Giotto sintió como un estremecimiento recorría todo su cuerpo, esa era la voz de su tan esperado hijo, de la criatura que su amada Serena y él había concebido.

-¡_Congratulazioni_! Es un varón –sonrió Lucrecia entregándoles al recién nacido envuelto en una sábana blanca

-Tsunayoshi, Giotto quiero que su nombre sea Tsunayoshi –rogó la castaña recibiéndolo entre sus brazos

-mi Luna, lo que tu desees –sonrió el rubio mirando a su pequeño hijo

Piel blanquecina, una pequeña mata de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate como los de su madre, pero con sus facciones, era la conjugación perfecta de ambos.

-me sorprende que nuestra señora no haya maldecido a su marido –dijo burlona la partera

-¿a qué se refiere con maldecir? –interrogó curioso el joven Don

-Normalmente las mujeres durante el parto maldicen a su marido por hacerlas pasar por semejante dolor –

Giotto contempló con sorpresa a Serena, quien solo negó con la cabeza en respuesta y luego a Lucrecia, la cual cruzó sus brazos…

-Cruzó por mi mente golpear a G cuando terminara de dar a luz, pero mi Hayato era tan hermoso que de inmediato lo olvidé –admitió la peliplata

Una pequeña carcajada brotó de sus labios y luego dirigió su mirada a la castaña recostada en la cama

-_Molte grazie_, mi _Luna_ por darme tan hermoso regalo –le susurró al tiempo que la besaba en los labios

-_ti amo_ Giotto –le contestaba ella

La dulce escena de amor no duró mucho para el joven matrimonio Vongola, una vez más la puerta se abrió de golpe pero esta vez fue cierto pelirrojo el causante.

-Ahora sí Giotto, ni creas que te has escapado del trabajo –amenazó

-Shhh G, no grites –dijo el rubio

Repentinamente el pequeño Tsunayoshi comenzaba a llorar

-¡G! Baja la voz, Serena y Tsuna están cansados –le regañó su esposa

El pelirrojo reparó entonces en la pequeña criatura envuelta en la sábana blanca

-Tsuna no te asustes es solo tu tío G –le dijo la castaña a su primogénito

Y empezó a arrullarlo, sin embargo Tsuna no parecía calmarse

-Debe de tener hambre –dijo la peliplata arrastró entonces fuera a los varones de la habitación

-Lucrecia, ¿por qué? -trató de protestar el rubio desde el marco de la puerta

-No es por ti, sino por él -respondió la peliplata señalando a su marido

-por favor niña no será la primera vez que observe una cosa así -respondió el pelirrojo

-Solo un momento -dijo el rubio

Giotto entró nuevamente a la habitación y se quitó su capa, colocándola sobre los hombros de sus amados. Mientras la pelinegra amamantaba con ternura a su hermoso retoño

-descansen mi _Luna_, mi Tsuna -se despidió besándola en la mejilla

Al salir se encontró con sus guardianes de la lluvia y la tormenta en el pasillo esperándolo.

-¿y tu capa? -interrogó Asari

-es peligroso que andes sin ella -le dijo G

-mi capa sirve para proteger lo que más amo -sonrió el muchacho de ojos dorados

Caminaron un par de minutos hasta llegar al despacho de Giotto, donde le esperaban Lampo y Daemon.

-ya era hora -celebró Daemon entregándole una copa de vino -como habías tardado en encontrar esposa por un momento pensé que estabas enamorado del Simon -dijo el peliazul

Haciendo que los demás guardianes rieran discretamente, claro a excepción de Lampo quien abiertamente se carcajeaba. Primo entretanto miraba desconcertado a sus guardianes, en qué clase de concepto lo tenían sus amigos, solo porque desde que ellos se habían casado ya no frecuentaban los mismos lugares que en su juventud, no quería decir que el no fuera, en un par de ocasiones acompañó a Lampo, pero dejó de ir cuando se casó con su amada Serena

Los días pasaban y el joven Don Vongola no podía esperar para pasar el mayor tiempo con su esposa e hijo. Sin embargo Giotto empezó a notar algo extraño en Serena, cada vez se encontraba más pálida, fue durante una pequeña caminata por la mansión que todo sucedió, estaban en la parte más alejada del ala este, Giotto, le tenía preparada una sorpresa, entraron a una habitación con enormes ventanales, pero antes de que pudiera contarle a su esposa sobre su regalo, la joven se tambaleó y por poco cae al suelo, fue gracias a los buenos reflejos del mafioso que quedó entre sus brazos.

-¿estás bien? –le interrogó el rubio, al sentir su cuerpo se dio cuenta que la pobrecilla tenía fiebre –¡_Luna_ mía tienes fiebre! –exclamó preocupado

-no es nada Giotto –sonrió con debilidad y su respiración era cada vez más pesada

Sin perder más tiempo el jefe Vongola la cargó en sus brazos cual princesa y la llevó directamente a la enfermería, al cabo de unos minutos su guardián del sol se acercó a él.

-¿qué tiene Knuckle? –preguntó inquieto

-Es una infección Giotto, está fuera de mis manos, mis llamas del sol no pueden ayudarla –respondió el moreno

-¿por qué? ¿cómo? –inquirió el rubio

-Giotto –el guardián del Sol hizo una pausa –ella era demasiado joven como para tener un bebé, su cuerpo no estaba listo –pronunció el moreno

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada al joven jefe de la mafia, era verdad nunca había reparado en la edad de su esposa, él ya tenía 20 años y su _Luna _tan solo 16…

-Giotto, maestro Giotto –escuchó su suave voz llamándolo

De inmediato se acercó a ella y tomó su mano para luego besarla con suavidad

-¿Pronto será mi tiempo verdad? –le interrogó con una mirada cristalina

-no digas eso Serena –susurró Giotto con voz temblorosa

-soy tan débil que no podré ver a nuestro Tsuna crecer –lloró finalmente la chica de ojos chocolate

-si hay un culpable aquí soy yo mi _luna_, este cielo impaciente es el único culpable –una lágrima corrió por el niveo rostro del mafioso

-el cielo debe de ser fuerte, aún cuando llega luna nueva –le respondió la joven

No pasaron más de un par de días cuando se esparció el rumor de la enfermedad de la señora Vongola, las solicitudes y presentaciones de las hijas, hermanas o consanguíneas de los demás mafiosos no se hicieron esperar. Lo que hacía que Giotto se aislara aún más de las reuniones con sus aliados, para tratar de disfrutar de la compañía de Serena y Tsuna. Aún en su convalecencia la joven madre no podía dejar de mimar y adorar a su retoño, en su rostro ahora pálido y demacrado se dibujaba una expresión de inmensa felicidad cuando tenía al recién nacido entre sus brazos.

Pero a cada cual le llega su hora, ahí en presencia de su esposo y amigos, la joven señora Vongola se despidió finalmente de ellos…

-Giotto, eres joven, busca una buena esposa, joven y fuerte para la que tú seas su vida, que adore a nuestro Tsunayoshi –le murmuró con resignación la castaña

-No, mi _Luna_, si no eres tú, no quiero a nadie más a mi lado – le respondió el rubio apretando su mano

-Tsuna necesita una mamá, porque yo soy demasiado débil –sollozó la señora Vongola

-Serena cariño, no te preocupes por Tsunayoshi, yo lo cuidaré como si fuera mi hijo, es más te puedo asegurar que Hayato lo protegerá a toda costa –le expresó la peliplata con lágrimas en los ojos

-_Grazie_ Lucrecia –suspiró Serena

-maestro Giotto, mi amado Giotto gracias, por todo –le susurró con cansancio –todos mis momentos a su lado fueron los mejores de mi vida, fui una mujer muy feliz a su lado, aunque por poco tiempo fui madre de una hermosa criatura y todo gracias a mi amado Giotto –se despidió la castaña

-un cielo no puede vivir sin su Luna, solo existe una sola y esa siempre serás tú mi Serena –sollozó Giotto con lágrimas en sus ojos

-el cielo que todo lo protege debe de ser fuerte, para todos los demás, aún sin su luna, yo sé que será fuerte –respondió Serena

Fue entonces cuando tomó en sus brazos a su pequeño bebé…

-_Ti amo_ Tsunayoshi, tú eres mi cielo y quiero que como tu padre seas grande y fuerte, amoroso y comprensivo –le susurró –aún si no estoy aquí contigo siempre te amaré mi _cielo –_besó su frente y luego lo entregó a su padre

Con lentitud cerró sus ojos mientras en sus labios se formaba una dulce y sincera sonrisa.

-Serena, mi Serena, no, aún no –gimió el joven mafioso

Fue entonces que el pequeño Tsunayoshi empezó a llorar, Lucrecia le tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a arrullarlo para calmarlo un poco, pues Giotto estaba más que destrozado, por primera vez en su vida el joven Vongola lloraba desconsolado, no soltaba la mano aún tibia de su finada esposa.

-Giotto –dijo con voz entrecortada su guardián de la tormenta –yo lo lamento tanto, pero tienes que ser fuerte por Tsuna –le recalcó

Sus orbes doradas brillaron entre las lágrimas, una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en sus labios y con lentitud se levantó de la cama no sin antes besar esa pálida mano a modo de despedida…

**Fin del flash back**

Los orbes chocolate de su hijo lo miraban con cierta tristeza…

-En este mundo la muerte es parte de la vida, es como quedarse completamente dormido para luego irse al cielo –le explicó a su hijo

-¿entonces mi mamá Serena ya no volverá a despertar? –le interrogó

-no, mamá Serena ya está en el cielo –respondió su progenitor

-¿y papa también morirá? –preguntó con los ojos cristalinos aferrándose a su cuerpo

-algún día Tsuna, pero no por ahora, no hasta ver que su hijo se haya convertido en un buen hombre –expresó con seguridad el mafioso

0*0*0*0*0

Sin darse cuenta padre e hijo se habían quedado dormidos en la Galería, Giotto fue el primero en despertar a causa de los rayos de sol, con Tsuna en brazos se dispuso a visitar a Hayato, en esos momentos agradecía su híper intuición, pues le decía que el temperamental peliplata estaría bien.

No iba a la mitad del camino cuando en la recepción se encontró con cierta mujer rubia.

-_Boungiorno_ Giotto –le saludó entusiasmada

-Buenos días Agnes, ¿qué te trae por aquí esta mañana? –respondió con cortesía

-Vengo a entregar una carta de parte de mi padre, es algo importante y me pidió que la leyeras tan pronto como fuera posible –dijo la mujer entregándole un sobre blanco con el sello de su familia

-Entiendo –dijo Giotto recibiendo la carta

Repentinamente un pequeño infante llegó corriendo al lugar, uno de cierta cabellera platinada…

-_Bambino_ no deberías correr de esa manera –se escuchó la voz de una mujer

-Hayato ¿estás bien? –celebró el pequeño castaño

Giotto lo bajó al piso y de Tsuna inmediato abrazó a su primo

-Así es décimo –respondió el peliplata con una toz ligera

-mi _bambino_ es fuerte, no dejaría a Tsunayoshi solo –agregó la tía Lucrecia

-Lucrecia podrías llevar a Agnes y a los niños a la sala, yo iré a mi despacho a leer esta carta, supongo que G estará allá esperándome –dijo el jefe Vongola

-Exactamente, G te espera en la oficina, yo me encargo –

Lucrecia llevó a los niños y a la invitada a uno de los salones contiguos a la oficina del jefe.

-Hey tú, tráeme una taza de té –ordenó la rubia sentándose en uno de los sillones

La esposa de la tormenta bufó ligeramente, pero decidió ir por la bebida

-Hayato, hazle compañía a Tsuna regresaré pronto -

Tan pronto como se fue el pequeño Tsunayoshi miraba curisoso a la mujer, era linda no podía negarse.

-Me llamo Tsunayoshi Vongola, pero todos me dice Tsuna –sonrió con inocencia el infante acercándose a la mujer

-¿Y quién es tu madre? –interrogó curiosa la fémina

-mi mamá se llamaba Serena –recordó

-con que Serena, ya la recuerdo, era ella, pff no cabe duda que Giotto cayó en la red, pero al final se hizo justicia –dijo la mujer observando fijamente al infante

-¿qué decía la carta que le diste a mi papa? -

-es una petición de matrimonio, pronto yo me convertiré en la esposa de Giotto –respondió Agnes

-entonces ¿tú serás la mamá de Tsuna? –preguntó ilusionado el niño de ojos chocolate

-Escuché lo que sucedió en la fiesta anoche, nunca se pensó que el heredero Vongola fuera un niño tan débil y sin carácter, de ninguna forma yo no podría ser la madre de un mocoso tan cobarde y llorón, pobrecito _orfano_ –le dijo con voz envenenada la mujer recalcando la última palabra –cuando yo me case con tu padre, te enviare a un hospicio, con los niños como tú –

En la carita del pequeño Vongola se empezaron a formar lágrimas, alarmando al hijo de la tormenta.

-maldita ¿cómo te atreves? –gritó Hayato

-cállate, tú solo eres un lacayo para este llorón, no sé cómo te crees tan importante niñito, pero seguro que podría conseguirte un lugar a ti también –

-¿cómo te atreves a decirle algo así a mi hijo Mujerz… -

-Lucrecia –la interrumpió la voz de Giotto alzó su mano en señal que él se encargaría

-Giotto, supongo que solo hablaremos de la fecha –sonrió la rubia

-Agnes te puedo pedir por favor que te retires, las ofertas de matrimonio no son de mi interés, ni de tu parte ni de ninguna otra mujer –respondió Giotto incinerando la carta –especialmente de una que no tiene corazón para amar a mi Tsuna -

-¿cómo dices? Pensé que aún eras un hombre inteligente, si rechazas la propuesta tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias –amenazó

-Tsunayoshi es mi vida y mi Famiglia, por lo cual no cederé a peticiones como ésta; Agnes te pido una vez más que te retires y no vuelvas a esta mansión en lo que resta de tu vida, eres una persona _non grata_ –resolvió Tsuna

La rubia se fue echando chispas y dedicándole una mirada envenenada a Don Vongola y a su descendiente.

-No nos hace falta una nueva señora Vongola Giotto –dijo Lucrecia tomando en sus brazos al pequeño castaño –yo le prometí a Serena cuidar de Tsuna y hasta el último día de mi vida pienso cumplirlo –

-¿tía Lucrecia puede ser mi segunda mamá? –preguntó con inocencia Tsuna

-_mio bambino_, tu eres mi hijo pequeño, no importa que no tengamos la misma sangre, mi cariño por ti no cambiará –le anunció la peliplata besando su frente

-Me sentiría muy honrado de compartir a mi madre con el décimo –opinó Hayato sosteniendo la mano del castaño

-Lucrecia no es la única capaz de ser tu madre Tsuna –dijo la rubia esposa de Daemon

Desde la puerta un par de mujeres había contemplado la escena, Elena y Melissa, de inmediato se acercaron al pequeño

–no te olvides de mi –le guiñó un ojo

-Pequeño Tsunayoshi –se acercó la pelinegra prometida del tío Lampo, mientras tomaba su pequeña mano entre las suyas –yo también cuidaré de ti –sonrió cálidamente

Tsuna sollozó ligeramente y luego en su carita se dibujó una enorme sonrisa

-_Molte grazie_ esta es mi Famiglia –anunció el niño de ojos chocolate

Giotto sonrió ampliamente, siempre extrañaría a su amada Serena, pero Tsuna era el vivo recuerdo de su sonrisa y su dulzura, del amor infinito que los había unido.

-papa –se abrazó Tsuna a Giotto –¿mamá Serena estaría muy feliz de ver la gran familia que tenemos?

-así es Tsuna, Serena estaría muy feliz –le susurró el rubio a su hijo

* * *

Espero no haya quedado cutre… ;P

Edades:

Xanxus y Levi tienen 9 años

Squalo, Kyoya y Bel tienen 8 años

Takeshi, Mukuro Ryohei y Hayato tienen 7 años

Tsuna tiene 5 años y Nagi tiene 4

Si se fijaron hubo un momento en el que Tsuna hablaba en 3ra persona, estilo Haru, eso lo hice apropósito porque cuando uno está triste generalmente le pasa (al menos algunas veces a mí que habla como si fueras otra persona)

En la época del s. XIX las infecciones post-parto eran comunes, y solo eran curadas con penicilina que existió hasta el s. XX

Ah de lo de La luna, si recuerdan en el fic de Una mañana de primavera, a Serena le apodaban _Luna de Octubre_, se me hizo linda la referencia por eso pensé en dejarla así…

Para compensar mi tardanza un bonus:

* * *

**Escena extra**

Post-fiesta Vongola

Se encontraba observando por la ventana de su estudio en dirección al jardín, la luna menguaba en el cielo, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un par de pelinegros.

-Aquí estamos Giotto –anunció un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes

-Tomen asiento Ricardo, Xanxus -El rubio dio media vuelta e invitó a sentar a los presentes en uno de los sillones.

Tan pronto como padre e hijo se sentaron el rubio se acercó a ellos.

-supongo que estarás al tanto de lo que aconteció durante la fiesta ¿no es así Ricardo? –inquirió

-Xanxus pateó a los hijos de Don Di Salvo y Don Calamita –respondió el pelinegro sin darle mucha importancia

-Por decirlo de una forma resumida es, al hijo de Don Di Salvo le tiró un par de dientes y le rompió la muñeca, mientras que al infante Calamita solo le quebró la nariz y un par de costillas –aseveró el rubio

-entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres Giotto? Sobra que te informe que mi escuadrón Varia puede hacer desaparecer a esas Famiglias en menos de una noche –dijo a la defensiva Ricardo

Era más que obvio que Ricardo jamás reprendería a Xanxus y mucho menos lo haría pedir disculpas.

El rubio se acercó a su sobrino, se hincó de cuclillas frente a él para quedar a su mismo nivel y miró su rostro atentamente, el niño mantenía esa expresión seria e indiferente

-Xanxus serías tan amable de explicarme la razón por la cual golpeaste a esos niños –interrogó el rubio

Aún si Giotto sospechaba cual fue el motivo de su sobrino para agredir a los hijos de sus invitados, quería escucharlo de viva voz del niño.

-porque se lo merecían –respondió inamovible

-¿Realmente fue solo por eso? –sus orbes doradas trataban de persuadir al infante

Por unos instantes hubo duda en el rostro de tez dorada de Xanxus, luego un rubor similar al color de sus ojos se hizo presente en sus mejillas

-se estaban burlando de Tsunayoshi por no tener madre –explicó el ojicarmín desviando ligeramente su mirada –nadie tiene derecho a burlarse de un miembro de la Famiglia Vongola -

Sorprendiendo tanto a su padre como a su tío…

-entiendo Xanxus –sonrió el jefe Vongola mientras se ponía de pie

-con eso ha quedado claro este asunto Giotto, si no tienes más preguntas que hacer Xanxus y yo nos retiramos –se apresuró el pelinegro de orbes esmeraldas

-Así es Ricardo –sonrió el rubio mientras veía partir a familia

**Flash Back**

Se trataba de una cena con la Famiglia Ranieri, se encontraban en el cuartel CEDEF de Florencia, donde de paso conocería al primogénito de su primo Ricardo y a su esposa.

Ricardo siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre frío y serio, del tipo que estaban involucrados con negocios y situaciones que te pondrían los pelos de punta, no por nada era el jefe del escuadrón de Asesinato Varia, tanta era su fama que la noticia de su boda le había tomado por sorpresa no solo a él sino a todos sus conocidos. Había escuchado que en uno de sus viajes por España, Ricardo había encontrado a una joven muchacha del continente americano, una mercancía exótica como le llamaban algunos.

Cuando lo vio descender de la escalinata prendado del brazo de una mujer de ojos carmín, tez dorada como la arena de la playa, cabellera negra ligeramente rizada con un vestido color salmón, en contraste con su primo Ricardo de piel nívea, traje negro y ojos verdes. Entendía los rumores con respecto a su exotismo y peculiaridad.

Sin embargo algo en su interior le dijo que la cena podía tornarse desagradable desde que notó la forma en que la esposa de Don Ranieri miraba a la esposa de Ricardo.

Y fue precisamente mientras se servía la cena que todo empezó, justo en presencia de todos sus guardianes y algunas de sus esposas, refiriéndos Alaude con Lucrecia y Charlotte respectivamente, o en su defecto prometidas, hablando de Daemon y Elena. A un lado de Ricardo su joven esposa le sonreía entusiasmada pues era la primera vez que asistía a una cena diplomática, por decirlo de alguna manera en el mundo de la mafia. Accidentalmente la morena había dejado caer parte del juego de cubiertos de la mesa y justo cuando estaba a punto de pedir una reposición a uno de los mayordomos…

-la pasta se come con los cubiertos _signora_ –sonrió con cierto desdén la esposa de Ranieri mostrándole uno de los tenedores –salvo que de donde usted provenga sea un lugar tan pobre que no los conozcan -

Todos los Vongola se tensaron ante el comentario, pues sobraba decir que la intención de la señora Ranieri era humillarla, la pelinegra de ojos carmín solo bajó su mirada y guardó silencio, sin embargo fue Giotto quien intervino antes de que lo hiciera Ricardo.

-pero qué peculiar esposa tiene Don Ranieri, una muy bella por cierto –

-gracias Vongola Primo –respondió el hombre con cierto orgullo

Las miradas de todos se centraron en el rubio, ni su primo o sus guardianes daban crédito a lo que habían escuchado, incluso Alaude el más inexpresivo de los guardianes le miraba con desconcierto.

-sin dudar es una mujer especial y bella, pero una muy malcriada por su esposo al permitirle el lujo de hablar imprudentemente durante la cena que ofrece uno de sus posibles aliados, y no cualquier aliado sino que se trata de la Famiglia más poderosa en toda Italia –expresó Primo con una voz seria –es una pena que la belleza de su esposa sea proporcional a su estupidez Don Ranieri –

-¿cómo se atreve a insultar a mi esposa Vongola Primo? Esto significa la guerra –se levantó de golpe el mafioso

-si un hombre no puede controlar a su mujer, no podrá de ninguna forma controlar una Famiglia –respondió tajante el rubio –le aconsejo retirarse y volver a buscarme cuando haya educado correctamente a su esposa –le despidió

La mujer de cabellera miel y ojos pistache se levantó haciendo una reverencia, sin embargo en su rostro de porcelana sus mejillas se veían teñidas de un rojo escarlata, siguiendo a su esposo.

Tan pronto como sus invitados se fueron se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el ventanal a mirar la luna

-Giotto Vongola –escuchó la voz de Charlotte detrás de él

Dio media vuelta y se encontró con Charlotte, Lucrecia y Elena frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y dedicándole una mirada sombría. En ese momento sintió que había exagerado un poco, él personalmente nunca había creído que una mujer debía de someterse a la voluntad de su esposo sin embargo no se le había ocurrido otra salida para retribuirle el comentario a la _Signora_ Ranieri sin que la base del CEDEF terminara hecha cenizas cortesía de su primo Ricardo.

-Gracias –dijo una voz suave y con peculiar acento acercándose entre las demás mujeres

Con su recién nacido en brazos la pelinegra esposa de Ricardo le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

-Don Giotto muchas gracias –reiteró

-No es nada, después de todo ustedes también forman parte de Vongola, de mi Famiglia –le respondió el mafioso –aunque creo que exageré un poco –agregó al ver que las demás féminas no dejaban de mirarlo

-Entendemos Primo no hace falta más explicaciones –intervino la peliplata Lucrecia

-Coincido con Lucrecia, si no hubieras sido tú, creo que me habría tomado la libertad de darle un par de clases de _Savate_ a la signora –agregó la ojigris

-Charlotte en ese estado no creo conveniente que lo hagas –le dijo Elena

-Estoy encinta más no inválida Elena –respondió alegre la francesa

Desde uno de los rincones pudo observar a su primo Ricardo, sus orbes verdes le miraban fijamente y luego solo asintió de forma ligera en forma de agradecimiento.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Quien le diría que después de tantos años, Ricardo le regresaría ese favor, aún sin ser su intención no cabía duda que a Xanxus le había sido inculcado el amor por Vongola.

Oh vamos, hasta Xanxus necesita una mamá linda, xD y Ricardo una esposa jajajaj…

Ahora si Bye!

Saluditos ;D


	4. Lucero Blanco

Perdón una vez más por la demora pero entre la falta de inspi para este capi y el fregaderal de cosas q tengo q hacer no había podido avanzar, así que aki tienen el nuevo capi recien terminado

Creo q no hay advertencia salvo que ya saben drama y una caja de pañuelos para las lágrimas...

* * *

**III.**

**Lucero blanco  
**

Cabalgaba a toda velocidad por el sendero, la lluvia hacia su andar más lento…

-Dios mío no permitas que le pase nada –rezaba el moreno

Descubrió el caballo que había montado su pequeño al partir improvisadamente de la mansión Vongola, lo cual le indicaba que no debía de estar lejos, desmontó entonces de su propio corcel y amarró ambas bestias a uno de los árboles.

Caminó por unos minutos bajo la lluvia, hasta llegar a la orilla del arroyo, estaba completamente empapado y notó entonces que el caudal del riachuelo había aumentado a causa de la tormenta, convirtiéndolo en un río a punto de desbordar, en aquel momento contempló su figura a la distancia justo en la ribera.

-¡mamá! ¡mamá! –gritaba con todas sus fuerzas ahí arrodillado

El moreno sentía su corazón resquebrajarse al mirar semejante escena, ese niño no merecía algo así…

-¡Ryohei! –le gritó

La corriente del río empezaba a tocar al pequeño infante peliblanco, quien al estar tan sumido en su tristeza no lo había notado.

Lloraba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de aminorar un poco el dolor que invadía su cuerpo, en toda su vida jamás se había sentido de esa forma, su sueño desde que tenía memoria era conocer a su madre, porque aún cuando el recibía cada mes una carta de ella desde el convento con anécdotas y palabras dulces, jamás se compararía a escuchar su voz, sentir su calor o percibir su aroma. Ahora todo estaba perdido, no había forma de dar marcha atrás.

-¡mamá, mamá, MAMÁ! –gritó desde el fondo de su pecho

De repente sintió unos brazos rodearlo…

-Ryohei, Ryohei ¿estás bien? –reconoció la voz de su tío

Sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas a penas y podían distinguir la figura del sacerdote, se aferró a él, porque después de todo era la única persona que le quedaba en este mundo.

Knuckle miraba con preocupación al pobre niño de tan solo 8 años, estaba pálido y tembloroso, no podía decir a ciencia cierta si era a causa de la lluvia o de la noticia que su pequeño se encontraba de esa manera…

-Al límite que no debiste salir de esa manera –le dijo al oído al tiempo que lo cargaba en sus brazos

-yo quería verla, yo… yo… -hipó el pequeño peliblanco aferrándose a su cuerpo

El pobre infante no había probado bocado alguno en todo el día y se había perdido al intentar dirigirse al convento de _Montecassino_, por eso se encontraba tan débil que al poco tiempo se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó sus ojos grises se encontraron con el techo blanco y esterilizado de la enfermería, respiró entrecortadamente tal vez había sido un sueño, se decía mentalmente.

-¿cómo te sientes Ryohei? –le preguntó una voz femenina

Contempló a su lado a una mujer de cabellos plata y ojos verde oliva antes de sentir la calidez de una mano sobre su frente

-tía Lucrecia –susurró con un hilo de voz

La peliplata le dedicó una sonrisa amable

-¡con que ya despertaste cabeza de césped! –exclamó un niño de su edad con facciones similares a las de la mujer entrando a la habitación

-¡Hayato! –le regañó Lucrecia

-¿qué? –contestó con un poco arisco el niño

-Ryohei está cansado y enfermo, ¿quién te dijo que era el momento de molestarlo? –explicó su tía

-che… -se quejó el peliplata cruzando los brazos

Ryohei entonces se dio la vuelta en el colchón dándoles la espalda, pues esa opresión en su pecho había regresado, poco a poco las lágrimas invadían sus ojos y sollozaba involuntariamente.

-¿Ryohei? –

-quiero estar solo –hipó el peliblanco

-tsk estúpido cabeza de césped haciendo que todos se preocupen –se quejó

-Hayato ese lenguaje, ven acá –lo reprendió su madre halándolo de la camisa –descansa Ryohei, volveré en un rato a ver cómo te sientes -

En secreto sentía envidia de sus primos Hayato, Mukuro, Nagi y Takeshi, los 3 primeros podían ver a su madre cada mañana, en cambio Takeshi la veía un par de veces al mes cuando el tío Asari lo llevaba al puerto.

Una a una trataba de recordar las cartas que su madre le había enviado y que amablemente su tío Knuckle le leía cuando era más pequeño, con un entusiasmo desmedido y contrario al hecho de no ser tan brillante como sus demás primos, había aprendido a leer y a escribir para releer y contestar las dulces palabras de su madre cuando lo desease.

-mamá… mamá –sollozó aferrándose a la almohada

Afuera de la habitación se encontraba un grupo de infantes…

-¿qué es lo que tiene onii-san? –interrogó el varón más pequeño

-al parecer el chico hiperactivo recibió una mala noticia –respondió cierto peliazul

-¿mala noticia? –

-sí –

-che… ese tonto, solo nos tiene preocupados –soltó Hayato

-pues al medio día llegó un mensajero que pidió hablar con el tío Knuckle –explicó Takeshi

-¿mensajero? –interrogó la única niña de cabello violeta

-al parecer venía desde _Montecassino_ –continuó Takeshi

-Herbívoros, ese es el convento donde vive su madre –informó el mayor de cabello negro y ojos grises

-Sempai se quedó escuchando tras la puerta y en cuanto oyó el mensaje salió corriendo de la mansión –

-así es, el cabeza de césped se llevó uno de los potros del tío Lampo de la caballeriza y salió todo encarrerado de la mansión quién sabe a dónde –expresó el peliplata

El pequeño peliblanco continuó sollozando aferrado a la almohada, en su última carta su madre le había prometido que le hablaría más de su padre, quien ella le había descrito en sus palabras como un gran hombre y le tenía una grata sorpresa para cuando la fuera a visitar por primera vez.

Tan abstraído se encontraba en su tristeza que no escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió y por una pequeña rendija le observaron curiosos sus primos. Entonces gritó desde el fondo de su pecho tratando de olvidar el dolor que le calaba el alma, pues en todos esos años se había portado bien, había entrenado al extremo y también había estudiado con fervor, todo para poder convencer a su tío Knuckle de llevarlo a reencontrarse con su mamá, incluso le había pedido clases al tío Lampo para cabalgar y así viajar más rápido.

El alarido de dolor del peliblanco asustó de sobremanera a los demás infantes quienes corrieron despavoridos del lugar.

En el despacho del jefe Vongola, se encontraba el religioso sentado en uno de los sofás, cabizbajo y completamente desmoralizado. Un rubio de platino vistiendo una gabardina y otro muchacho rubio con una capa larga.

-Giotto, ¿cómo? ¿por qué? –balbuceó el moreno cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos

-Knuckle –susurró Primo dedicándole una mirada de consideración

-por los detalles que nos dio el mensajero todo indica un saqueo –explicó el guardián de la nube –no parece algo haber señas de otro móvil como una venganza o algo que involucre a la mafia –

Repentinamente la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe, develando la figura de un infante de cabellos castaños que desafiaban a la gravedad.

-¡papá! –gritó asustado el pequeño lanzándose al jefe mafioso

-Tsunayoshi ¿por qué corres de esa manera? ¿qué sucede? –

-onii-san, onii-san no deja de llorar, ¿por qué llora? ¿qué es lo que tiene? –interrogó preocupado el pequeño de ojos chocolate

-Tsuna –le respondió el rubio a su pequeño besando su frente –Ryohei está triste porque esta mañana recibió la noticia sobre la muerte de su madre -

-¿Muerte? ¿La mamá de onii-san murió? ¿Se quedó dormida como mi mamá Serena? –preguntó Tsunayoshi

-así es, se quedó dormida -le dijo el rubio al castaño con una sonrisa melancólica

Desde el marco de la puerta el mayor de los Vongola se encontraba observando a los demás.

-Kyoya –le llamó su padre –Primo, nos retiramos, por la mañana te daré un informe más detallado –se despidió

El religioso se puse de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta…

-Knuckle –le llamó el rubio -entiendo el juramento que hicieron, pero ¿no crees que ya es hora de que Ryohei lo sepa? –le dijo

Por un instante el moreno se quedó en silencio, él sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto o de esa manera. Por su mente jamás cruzó la idea de que ella ya no estaría en este mundo.

-al límite que… -suspiró antes de salir de la habitación

-papa, onii-san ¿estará bien? –

-esperemos que sí Tsuna –le dijo a su pequeño

Knuckle llegó hasta la enfermería, se detuvo frente a la puerta donde se encontraba el pequeño Ryohei, desde ahí podía escuchar sus sollozos, su corazón se resquebrajaba, no sabía qué era lo que debía decirle o como podía consolarlo, porque él mismo estaba luchando con su propio dolor.

-Knuckle –le llamó la atención una voz femenina

El moreno volteó para encontrarse con la esposa del guardián de la tormenta, quien llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con comida.

-Lucrecia -

-le he traído un poco de sopa al bambino Ryohei –explicó la peliplata

-gracias Lucrecia –le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica -¿dónde están los demás? –

-los niños están con Elena y Melissa, no creo que sea el momento para que visiten a pequeño Ryohei –explicó

El religioso se quedó en silencio aún indeciso de entrar a la habitación

-Knuckle, creo que lo mejor es que tú hables con Ryohei –le dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos -Es verdad que lo conozco desde que era un bebé, que como Tsuna, Kyoya o Hayato, es un hijo más para mí –explicó -pero yo sé que Ryohei te necesita a ti, y tus palabras significarán más de lo que cualquier otra persona pueda decirle –concluyó la ojiverde entregándole la bandeja que llevaba en las manos

-¿Lucrecia? –dijo el ojimiel sorprendido

Mientras la peliplata abría la puerta y empujaba al guardián del sol dentro de la habitación

-al límite Lucrecia… –susurró sorprendido el moreno

Sin embargo solo pudo ver como la peliplata desaparecía tras la puerta de roble, Knuckle suspiró antes de caminar hacia la cama

-quiero estar solo –sollozó una voz infantil

-al límite que debes de comer Ryohei –le respondió

-no tengo hambre –

El moreno no dijo nada dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita a un lado de la cama y se sentó a un lado de Ryohei, el pequeño pelinegro se aferraba a la almohada aún sollozando.

Sin pensarlo mucho levantó al infante entre sus brazos encontrando sus miradas, pudo ver como esos ojos grises estaba rojos de tantas lágrimas que había derramado, acarició entonces su cabello antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-tío ¿realmente he cometido un pecado tan grande como para que Dios me castigue de esta manera? –le interrogó con voz temblorosa

-¿qué? ¿de qué hablas? –

-es cierto que algunas veces me quedaba dormido mientras el tío G nos daba clases, que interrumpía las siestas de Kyoya en el techo para que entrenara conmigo, que alguna vez asusté a Tsuna en el jardín o que alguna vez empuje a Hayato contra Takeshi, que yo le pinté el cabello verde a Mukuro para que fuera una piña de verdad, e incluso me comí sin permiso algunos dulces del tío Lampo –confesó el pequeño –pero jamás creí… jamás pensé… -lloró un poco más

Knuckle acarició con suavidad su cabello, esas solo eran travesuras inofensivas de un niño inocente

-mi pequeño, nuestro Señor no castiga a los buenos, les pone pruebas sí, pero a veces debemos entender que a todos nos llega el momento de ser llamados por el Señor –le explicó

-entonces… mi mamá… -

-tranquilo Ryohei, ella te está observando desde el cielo y se entristecerá si sigues así –

El pequeño de ojos grises sollozó un poco más y se recargó en el pecho del moreno

-come un poco Ryohei, no has probado bocado desde la mañana –le pidió Knuckle

-tú tampoco has comido –le respondió

Tomando por sorpresa al moreno, lo cierto era que Knuckle ya estaba acostumbrado a los ayunos prolongados desde hacía varios años

-no te preocupes, estaré bien –

-si tu no comes yo tampoco –protestó haciendo puchero en su carita el peliblanco

Provocando una risilla al guardián del sol

-¿cómo resistirse a ese rostro? Me recuerdas a tu madre –le dijo pellizcando suavemente su mejilla

-desearía haberla conocido, saber cómo era su rostro, su cabello, ver si yo me parecía a ella o si me parezco al "gran hombre" como ella lo llamaba de mi padre –susurró

Knuckle sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, las palabras de Ryohei le habían hecho tomar una decisión…

Despertó algo desorientado, por alguna extraña razón sentía que todo a su alrededor se movía, abrió sus ojos perezosamente y descubrió que lo estaban cargando

-al límite que ya despertaste -

-¿tío? ¿qué hora es? ¿a dónde vamos? –interrogó ligeramente adormilado

-aún no amanece, te tengo una sorpresa, espera un poco –le explicó

Caminaron por los pasillos durante un par de minutos, Ryohei tenía un pésimo sentido de orientación, sin embargo podía distinguir que hacia donde se dirigirán era una parte de la mansión que no había visto antes. De repente se detuvieron frente a una puerta de color blanca, con una luna de herrería colgada, era dorada con pequeñas estrellas plateadas dentro, llevaba algunos adornos de acero. Entraron a la habitación y Ryohei vio que todo el mobiliario era blanco, en las paredes había algunos rectángulos muy grandes cubiertos por sábanas del mismo color. El moreno se apresuró a acercarse a una de los enormes cuadros.

-¿qué es este lugar tío? -

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer sobre saber cómo era tu madre? –

El peliblanco asintió ligeramente confundido, Knuckle quitó entonces una de las sábanas y develó una pintura con lentitud, Ryohei observó dibujada sobre el lienzo la figura de una joven de larga cabellera miel y ojos grises, piel bronceada con una sonrisa amable dibujada en sus labios rosados, llevaba un vestido amarillo, a sus espaldas había un riachuelo. El infante se quedó callado por unos instantes al contemplar a la mujer, no cabía duda que era hermosa.

-Raquel, tu madre –le dijo el religioso acercándose a él

-mamá –e inevitablemente las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos grises –ella es… es muy bonita, parece una muñeca –hipó

Knuckle llevó al infante consigo hasta uno de los sillones, donde se sentaron a contemplar la pintura, lo acomódo de tal forma que estaba recargado en su pecho bajo su brazo.

-Raquel quedó huérfana con tan solo 6 años, y fue enviada a vivir con sus padrinos, en ese momento conoció a tu padre, un chico tan solo par de años mayor que ella –le explicó

-¿mis padres se conocieron desde niños? -Interrogó con cierta emoción el pequeño Ryohei

-así es, desde el principio formaron un vínculo muy fuerte, incluso Raquel le acompañaba a la escuela a estudiar, porque al ser la niña más linda del pueblo nadie podía negarle lo que desease, pero gracias a su dulce y noble carácter jamás abusó de su virtud, tu padre en cambio era un niño impulsivo e hiperactivo, como tú –le dijo palmeando su cabeza –desde pequeño le gustaba meterse en competencias y peleas para medir su fuerza, hasta que el maestro del pueblo y el párroco le recomendaron a sus padres entrenarlo en box, en poco tiempo se convirtió en un excelente atleta y en todos sus entrenamientos Raquel permanecía a su lado, ayudándole con cosas pequeñas y en secreto él le enseñaba un poco del box, porque si él en algún momento se encontraba ausente Raquel pudiera defenderse –

-mi mamá sabía boxear –

-sí, claro que sabía, tu padre se marchó a la ciudad por unos meses, pero en ella descubrió la injusticia y la violencia que azotaban a los pobladores, que empezaban también a afectar a los pueblos cercanos, entonces conoció a otros jóvenes que se dedicaban a cuidar y defender a los habitantes, fue entonces que decidió unirse a ese grupo de Vigilantes, regresó entonces a su pueblo natal y se llevó consigo a Raquel quien para ese momento ya era su novia, durante un tiempo vivieron tranquilamente, hasta que ese grupo prosperó por toda Italia y así como se ganó una enorme cantidad de enemigos, convirtiéndose en una mafia…-

-¿como Vongola? –interrumpió el peliblanco

-así es, un año antes de que nacieras hubo un suceso que marcó a todos los miembros y amigos de tus padres, uno que los hizo pensar con mayor detenimiento sobre su seguridad, pues fue el preludio a una guerra entre muchas famiglias que duró bastante tiempo; sin embargo eso no le impidió a tus padres y por la gracia divina de Dios, concebirte a ti, cuando naciste tus padres eran las personas más felices del mundo, les habías traido una luz de esperanza en un momento de enorme tristeza –le contó acariciando su cabello

Ryohei esbozó una sonrisa enorme y sincera, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.

-por desgracia los tiempos de guerra no les permitieron a tus padres casarse como lo dicta la ley del Señor, sin embargo eso no quería decir que no eran felices, al cabo de unos meses cuando parecía haberse calmado la guerra, decidieron que era el momento de unirse, sin embargo la voluntad del señor sería otra… -narró el religioso

**Flash back**

Iban de camino a la mansión Vongola, viajaban discretamente en un carruaje sencillo, Raquel con el pequeño Ryohei en sus brazos envuelto en una manta, la primavera se acercaba pero aún no dejaba de sorprender esa brisa fresca que podía ser algo cruenta para las delicadas y pequeñas criaturas como lo era su primogénito de tan solo unos 7 meses.

-al límite que yo lo cuidaré -le dijo el moreno tomando al bebé entre sus brazos

-está bien –respondió ella dedicándole una sonrisa

-y al límite que debes descansar más en tu estado –insistió Knuckle

-¡oh vamos! Knuckle que esté encinta otra vez no significa que no voy a mimar a Ryohei –le contestó negando con la cabeza

-No digo que no lo mimes Raquel, pero al límite que debes de cuidarte –dijo el ojimiel besándola en la mejilla

La chica sonrió ampliamente mientras acariciaba su vientre redondo, seis meses, faltaba muy poco para conocer a su nueva criatura, pensó la joven.

Repentinamente sintieron como el carruaje se detuvo, los caballos empezaron a inquietarse.

-al límite ¿qué es lo que sucede? –se asomó Knuckle descubriendo que en el camino había sido bloqueado

-Señor Knuckle, hay una barricada que nos impide seguir por este camino –le informó el conductor

-¿al límite dices que hay una barricada? –dijo el moreno con un mal presentimiento

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó la ojigris

-nada de lo que debas de preocuparte Raquel, cuida por unos momentos a Ryohei, en seguida vuelvo –

De repente se vieron rodeados de un grupo de hombres con apariencia desprolija y armados.

-vamos amigos es solo una pequeña cuota para poder circular por este sendero –rió el que parecía ser su líder

-al límite que este camino es libre para ser transitado por cualquiera –dijo el moreno

-respetable señor –le respondió irónico –por su vestimenta y transporte puedo juzgar que no es un campesino como nosotros, digame qué le cuesta compartir sus recursos con unos pobres aldeanos –

-al límite que los campesinos son aquellos que trabajan de sol a sol en las huertas y plantíos, ustedes son bandidos, nada más que eso –respondió el guardián Vongola

-con que planea resistirse, bueno muchachos ya saben que hacer –ordenó el líder

De inmediato el grupo de hombres se acercaron a ellos, con la firme resolución de darle una paliza, Knuckle sabía que podía derrotarlos a todos, sin embargo debía de hacerlo discretamente pues si alguno de ellos se daba cuenta de que era un miembro de los Vongola los expondría en un grave peligro pues la guerra de mafias no había terminado aún.

Empezó a combatir y uno a uno los bandoleros caían inconscientes a sus pies, de repente escuchó la voz de Raquel gritar desde el carruaje, seguida del llanto de su hijo.

-oh, con que no está solo señor –se burló el jefe

El pánico invadió su cuerpo, sin pensar en las consecuencias hizo uso de su anillo para derrotar a todos los bandidos y apresurarse a llegar con su amada, cuando se internó en el carruaje descubrió que Raquel había noqueado a sus atacantes, y que se encontraba asustada aunque sana y salva al igual que su hijo.

-con que un Vongola –susurró a sus espaldas el líder –espero que la recompensa por su cabeza siga en pie –sonrió burlón al tiempo que lo atacaba

No supo cómo pero el sujeto lo golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo, por todos los medios trató de ponerse de pie, se enfrascó entonces en una pelea no podía bajar su guardia ese hombre era fuerte y no solo eso parecía tener algo que le alimentaba de cierto poder como lo hacía su anillo Vongola. De repente solo pudo distinguir un brillo rojo antes de que fuera violentamente lanzado contra uno de los árboles, se levantó como pudo solo para descubrir a Raquel desmayada cerca del carruaje con Ryohei en sus brazos.

-Raquel, ¡Raquel! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas

Fue entonces que el moreno perdió el control de sí mismo y como nunca antes atacó a su oponente sin piedad, hasta que finalmente en un golpe de fuerza desmedida lo envió al más allá. Por unos instantes se quedó helado al comprender las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero al escuchar el llanto de su hijo se apresuró a consultar el estado de su mujer.

-¿cómo están? –interrogó al cochero quien tenia en sus brazos a su bebé

-Ryohei está sano y salvo, pero la señora Raquel –hizo una pausa

-Knuckle me duele, me duele mucho –se quejó la chica de cabello color miel llevando sus manos a su vientre

El moreno dirigió su mirada al suelo y descubrió entonces una mancha de sangre.

-pronto, tenemos que llevarla –

-aquí cerca hay un convento, el convento de Montecassino –dijo el conductor

A toda prisa llegaron hasta la abadía, donde aunque con un poco de recelo los religiosos les recibieron, Raquel fue llevada de inmediato por las monjas mientras él se quedaba con su pequeño en brazos, el llanto de Ryohei era demasiado y fue cuando descubrió que su hijo llevaba en su piernita un dardo

-por todos los cielos –susurró aterrado –madre superiora –llamó a la monja

**0*0*0*0*0**

El guardián del sol se encontraba en el jardín del convento, de sus ojos miel brotaban incesantes lágrimas, todo había pasado muy rápido, demasiado, Raquel había dado a luz hacía tan solo un par de horas a su hija, la pobrecilla era muy pequeña y no tenía muchas esperanzas de vivir, y Ryohei, se encontraba con fiebre, una terrible fiebre a causa del veneno, ambos estaban en un peligro inminente de muerte, ¿era acaso un castigo del Creador por haber matado a ese hombre? ni siquiera sus llamas podían ayudarlos, se encontraban en las manos de Dios.

Como pudo caminó la luz de la luna le guiaba entre las sombras de la abadía hasta llegar a una de las capillas, se dirigió al altar y contempló la cruz antes de arrodillarse y juntar sus manos en forma de plegaria.

-Señor –le llamó –Señor, si les permites vivir a ambos, a mis hermosos hijos, -murmuró –yo… yo…juro que serviré a tu nombre por lo que resta de mi vida…-prometió -que dejaré de ser un hombre y renunciaré a todo lo terrenal –ofreció con resolución –por favor Dios mío permíteles vivir, no dejes que mi pecado caiga sobre esas inocentes criaturas –rogó el moreno de rodillas frente al altar mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

Al mismo tiempo en su habitación la pelimiel se ponía de pie como podía y luego se arrodillaba a la orilla de la cama…

-Padre –le llamó -Padre, por favor -rogó -no te los lleves, por favor –con voz entrecortada -mis hijos, mis pequeños, son lo más hermoso en este mundo –se explicó –si les concedes la gracia de vivir, juró que renunciaré a lo que más amo en este mundo –prometió con un nudo en la garganta -renunciaré al amor que siento por Knuckle, por favor padre mío –lloró la mujer arrodillada a un lado de la cama

**Fin de flash back**

-Esa noche tus padres hicieron un juramento a cambio del bienestar de sus hijos –le explicó Knuckle -durante una semana estuviste entre la vida y la muerte, pero lograste reponerte del veneno con la única secuela de tener el cabello completamente blanco

El pequeño peliblanco contempló incrédulo al moreno

-La bebé ¿qué sucedió con la bebé? –interrogó preocupado

-sobrevivió con un poco de trabajo, pero en tan solo un mes ya se encontraba saludable, decidieron bautizarla con el nombre de Kyoko, fue entonces que tus padres se separaron, Raquel se quedó entonces en el convento para criar a Kyoko y cuidar a los niños que ahí residían –le explicó

-¿y mi papá? –preguntó con interés

-tu padre… mientras cumplía su juramento se convirtió en un religioso y te llevó consigo a Vongola, la Famiglia a la que pertenecía, renunció entonces a practicar el box y solo se dedicó a partir de ese momento a curar con su poder –

-Religioso, ¿mi padre se convirtió en un religioso? –Ryohei dijo aún sin comprender sus palabras

Knuckle por su parte sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza, Ryohei era un niño, pero aún así no sabía si comprendería las razones de sus padres por lo que hicieron todo eso, ni siquiera sabía si lo perdonaría por ocultarle que él era su padre…

-entonces… mi padre es… ¿mi padre eres tú? –sollozó el ojigris mirando fijamente al ojimiel

Era cierto que se parecían, que tenían hábitos similares, pero nunca lo había visto de esa manera pues si era de su familia consanguínea tenía que haber parecido, pero ahora lo entendía, el gran hombre era él, había estado a su lado todo el tiempo…

-¡papá! –lloriqueo abrazándolo con fuerza –papá, papá, papá –repitió con fervor entre sollozos

Knuckle dio un suspiro de alivio mientras unas cuantas lagrimillas escapaban de sus ojos, entonces miró una vez más el cuadro que estaba en la pared.

-mamá y papá –sonrió el peliblanco mirando nuevamente el retrato en la pared

Y como si desde el cielo les respondiera la luz del sol que se colaba por los ventanales iluminaba el rostro de la joven, como diciéndoles "mi pequeño Ryohei y mi amado Knuckle"

Cabalgaban a buena velocidad, a la distancia se podía ver el convento de Montecassino, si pensarlo demasiado se adelantó por el camino.

-Ryohei espera! –le gritó Knuckle sin embargo no pudo más que negar con la cabeza él también estaba emocionado

-síguelo Knuckle –le dijo el rubio que iba con ellos nosotros los alcanzaremos después

-_grazie_ Primo –hizo una reverencia antes de acelerar el paso en su corcel y seguir al peliblanco

Se apresuró a correr por el sendero aledaño al convento, donde la madre superiora le había dicho que estaba, miró con atención el campo y encontró entonces una cruz de madera, se acercó rápidamente sin reparar en la presencia de alguien más.

-mamá –susurró con tristeza

Entonces notó que arrodillada frente a la cruz había una niña, lentamente la pequeña volteó a verlo

-¿quién eres? –le interrogó la infanta de cabellos y ojos miel

Ryohei por su parte se quedó boquiabierto, era hermosa, idéntica a su madre, la única diferencia eran sus ojos, sus orbes eran del color de su padre.

-mi nombre es Ryohei, vengo a visitar la tumba de mi madre –respondió

-¿Ryohei? –de repente los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas

-¿por qué lloras?

-Hermano! –sollozó abrazándolo con fuerza –tú eres mi hermano, yo soy Kyoko –le respondió aferrada a él

-Kyoko, mi hermanita Kyoko –respondió él también al borde de las lágrimas

-¡Ryohei! –una voz masculina llamó su nombre en las cercanías

Lentamente dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Knuckle quien de inmediato reconoció a la pequeña

-¿quién? –interrogó

-no te preocupes Kyoko, él es Knuckle, nuestro tío –le explicó el peliblanco

El moreno guardó silencio, aún si su hijo mayor sabía la verdad, Kyoko era muy pequeña para entenderlo por el momento, con los años le dirían la verdad, pero no por ahora.

-así es pequeña Kyoko, nosotros somos tu familia –le dijo arrodillándose y envolviendo a los dos en sus brazos –Raquel ya estoy aquí, ahora soy yo quien se encargara de protegerlos –susurró mirando al cielo

-al extremo que así será –aseguró Ryohei enérgicamente

Kyoko simplemente sonrió.

* * *

Algunas notitas...

Ammm De acuerdo a la wikia Ryohei nació en agosto y Kyoko nació en marzo, lo que tecnicamente hacen q se lleven 7 meses aproximadamente xD...

Segun este pequeño universo sí existen las box weapon y anillos con poder, pero m dio flojera describir más...

Del veneno ... pues digamos q no se m ocurrió otra explicación para q Ryohei tuviera el cabello blanco xD...

Ah, ya sé q no les puse ni a Ryohei ni a Knuckle sus muletillas, al menos no muchas, pero pensé que le agregaría un poco de seriedad debido a la situación...

Creo q ya, si m falló algo lo editare después

Bye bi!


	5. Estela Azul

Ya sé que me quieren quemar en aceite pero si hubieran visto como no podía ni dormir en estos dias T3T... esto tenía q haber estado antes del 31 de julio pero ashdfgdja... como sea tiene como 10 minutos que lo terminé y pues no sé si está coherente, me avisan si no es asi...

Advertencia drama, tristeza y melancolía, tener una caja de pañuelos solo por si acaso...

* * *

**IV.**

**Estela azul  
**

La observó atenta, su linda y larga cabellera amarrada por un simple listón celeste, se sentó ceremoniosamente frente a ese instrumento de cuerdas, con las yemas de sus dedos comenzó a producir un bello y armonioso sonido que pronto se convirtió en una melodía, la brisa les acompañaba en ese atardecer, poco a poco caía en el encanto del reino de los sueños.

-ma… si hemos llegado tarde -le sonrió un muchacho desde el marco de la puerta acompañado de un pequeño de ojos miel

-Ugetsu-sama, Takeshi-kun –les saludó con una sonrisa

-Miharu-hime –sonrió el hombre

-_oka-san_ –corrió hasta ella y la abrazó

-Mis amores, les hemos extrañado tanto, la pobre Haru-chan no dejaba de preguntarme cuándo vendrían a visitarnos –agregó la mujer de cabellera negra

-_gomene_ mi princesa, pero era un momento delicado –dijo el guardián Vongola

-Entiendo querido –le respondió la joven mujer –lo lamento tanto por Knuckle-san y Ryohei-kun –dijo

-yo también, es algo que ninguno de nosotros hemos podido asimilar aún –agregó el guardián de la lluvia acercándose a su familia

-_sempai_ estaba muy triste al principio pero desde que conoció a su hermana Kyoko no hace otra cosa que hablar de ella –agregó Takeshi con una sonrisa

-No lo dudo, tener hermanos es una de las cosas más lindas del mundo –dijo su madre acariciando su cabeza

Con cuidado el guardián de la lluvia cargó a la pequeña castaña que se encontraba dormida en el regazo de su esposa, Miharu iba caminando detrás del guardián de la lluvia, de la mano llevaba a Takeshi, no cabía duda que su hijo era el retrato de su amado Ugetsu-sama, lo más peculiar era que ni Takeshi-kun, ni Haru-chan usaban ya esas ropas tradicionales de su país, no, ambos infantes estaban acostumbrados a la ropa occidental, en los 6 años que llevaban viviendo en Italia, ella misma usaba solo kimonos comunes, nada muy vistoso y algunos de esos vestidos que Elena y Lucrecia le habían regalado, sus kimonos estaban reservados para ocasiones especiales. Llegaron hasta una habitación en la casona donde Haru y Miharu residían.

Justo cuando Asari recostaba a su hija, sintió como ella se aferraba a su brazo

-¿_oto-san_? ¿_Oto-san_ y _nii-san_ están aquí? –interrogó adormilada la infanta

-ma… Haru-chan ¿te desperté? –le dijo Asari acariciando su cabello

-Haru ha extrañando mucho a oto-san y nii-san –la niña hizo un puchero sin soltar al guardián

-_gomene_ Haru-chan pero oto-san tenía que atender asuntos y por eso no pudo venir antes –le sonrió el flautista

Haru simple y sencillamente esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro

-ma… ma… Haru, mañana me quedaré contigo todo el día para jugar –prometió su hermano mayor tomándola de la mano

-nee, _oka-san_ cuéntanos un cuento –rogó Haru

-si _oka-san_ –agregó Takeshi mirando a su madre

Ambos infantes dibujaron en sus rostros una expresión tan tierna que ninguno de sus padres pudo resistir a su petición.

-_Ara_, pues está bien, les contaré una historia –aceptó la mujer sentándose en la cama

-cuéntanos una historia de amor –suplicó Haru

-_maa_… _ma_… nuestra pequeña Haru-chan es una romántica –le guiñó un ojo el guardián de la lluvia

La niña solo atinó a sonrojarse mientras, Miharu colocaba su mano en la barbilla pensando en alguna historia de amor para contarles a sus hijos.

-pero ¿qué historia les contaré? –

-¿por qué no les cuentas la historia de la Bella princesa Primavera y el flautista de la lluvia? –sugirió Asari

-¿La princesa Primavera? –interrogó sorprendida Haru

-se oye interesante –agregó Takeshi

Aún con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro la joven madre empezó a narrar…

-Erase una vez, en una tierra lejana, existía una princesa, la más pequeña e única niña de su familia, tenía 4 hermanos mayores que la cuidaban mucho, le llamaban la Bella Primavera, desde pequeña la princesa tenía una salud delicada, por lo cual nunca había dejado sus habitaciones, pero no fue hasta que un día la hermosa quietud de la que siempre disfrutaba se vio interrumpida por un susurro, una melodía y guiada por su curiosidad, la joven princesa se aventuró por primera vez fuera de sus aposentos, caminó buscando la fuente y justo fue que en el jardín de los Crisantemos encontró al responsable, se trataba de un joven sumamente atractivo cubierto por un aro de luz, hipnotizada por la armonía que el flautista interpretaba permaneció oculta en los arbustos, justo cuando él terminó de tocar su melodía sus miradas se encontraron, la princesa no lo supo entonces pero desde ese momento había quedado prendada de aquel joven; de repente escuchó la voz de uno de sus hermanos felicitar al flautista, el "flautista de la lluvia" fue como lo llamó…-

0*0*0*0*0

-¡hahi! No puede terminar así –lloró Haru

-maa… ma… Haru-chan, esta historia no termina aún, es más permíteme continuarla –intervino Ugetsu –de la nada la princesa escuchó una voz familiar inmiscuirse por ella, le pedía al espadachín detenerse, pero al no parar el extraño dejó inconsciente al espadachín, cuando la princesa abrió sus ojos descubrió que se trataba del flautista, quien la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta una casita abandonada, donde se resguardaron de la lluvia que caía esa noche, a la luz de la fogata, el flautista le preguntó su razón para estar fuera, la princesa solo respondió que esa mañana había llegado la oferta de matrimonio a su familia, pero que ella no deseaba casarse con ese comerciante, porque ella ya amaba al mejor hombre de toda la nación, aferrada a un pequeño paquete que llevaba consigo Primavera, diciendo que era un objeto que le pertenecía a su amado, develó su contenido el cual era la flauta del músico, el joven flautista suspiró expectante, fue entonces que él le confesó sus sentimientos, solo había vuelto porque ella era lo que más amaba en el mundo, con la lluvia como testigo, ambos jóvenes juraron no volver a separarse –narró Asari sonriendo

Los infantes sonrieron ampliamente

-pero nuestra historia no termina ahí, a la mañana siguiente el flautista llevó a la princesa de regreso con su familia y aunque su padre estaba muy enojado, bendijo su matrimonio, así que por fin el par de enamorados pudieron estar juntos –finalizó el guardián de la lluvia

-¡Hahi! Fue hermoso-desu –sonrió abrazando a su hermano mayor ligeramente adormilada

-ma… ma… Haru-chan tiene razón, es una historia muy linda, porque el flautista no renunció a lo que más amaba –aseguró Takeshi bostezando y recostándose a un lado de Haru

Los padres observaron a sus hermosos retoños dormitar y como la escena era demasiado tierna como para separarlos decidieron dejarlos dormir esa noche juntos, silenciosamente salieron de la habitación.

Ya en sus aposentos, Asari no perdió la oportunidad de atrapar entre sus brazos a su esposa

-Ugetsu-sama –gimió sonrojada la mujer

-mi princesa –acarició su rostro antes de besarla con ternura

Lentamente la llevó a hasta la cama. Se habían extrañado tanto que su único deseo era amarse hasta el amanecer.

0*0*0*0*0

Salieron a dar un paseo por el puerto, era un día realmente hermoso, un cielo despejado sin rastro de alguna nube, los rayos del sol bañando amablemente la costa.

-nee oka-san, ¿alguno de estos barcos va hacia Japón-desu? –interrogó la castaña mirando las embarcaciones atenta

-no lo sé cariño, puede ser –le respondió con una sonrisa la mujer

-y si no van a Japón-desu ¿a qué otro lugar viajan? –

-Puede ir a Francia, España, Inglaterra y tal vez hasta a América –le explicó su padre

-¡oh!–exclamó -¿Y en América las personas son muy diferentes? Dicen que usan plumas en la cabeza y que llevan hachas -

-la mamá del primo de Tsuna, Xanxus viene de América –dijo Takeshi –y Xanxus solo tiene la piel color como la arena –recordó

-¡oh! –sonrió Haru antes de correr por el malecón

-Ma… ma… Haru-chan espérame –exclamó Takeshi corriendo tras ella

-No cabe duda que el tiempo pasa muy rápido –suspiró Miharu tomando del brazo a Ugetsu

-así es mi princesa, pareciera que fuera ayer cuando llegaron a Italia –suspiró el guardián de la lluvia

Dieron un par de pasos…

-¿cómo estará Onii-chan? –dijo de repente la castaña

El semblante del guardián de la lluvia se ensombreció ligeramente, la atrajo para sí un poco más y caminaron por el malecón detrás de sus hijos. Cerca de ellos se dibujaba una silueta misteriosa que contemplaba atenta a la pareja.

-¡Haru quiere, como la princesa primavera encontrar a su amado pronto! –exclamaba la pequeña castaña

Al no poner atención al frente la niña chocó involuntariamente con alguien y cayó sobre de él.

-¡Hahi! ¡Itte! –se quejó la ojicastaña

-¡Auch! –se quejaron debajo de ella

-¡Hahi! –dijo Haru mirando a la persona que había amortiguado un poco su caída

Se encontró con un rostro blanquecino y unos ojos verde oliva rodeados de unos mechones plateados

-¡quítate de encima! –le gritó aventándola

-Haru lo siente-desu –dijo un poco apenada la castaña

-¡niña tonta! Deberías de fijarte por donde caminas –

-Haru ya dijo que lo lamenta-desu, no deberías de ser tan grosero con Haru-desu –se quejó la niña

-ma… ma… Haru-chan ¿estás bien? –le interrogó Takeshi llegando tras de ella

-pero si es el idiota de Takeshi –dijo al verlo

-nii-san –sollozó la ojicastaña

-¿estás bien Haru-chan? –le ayudó a ponerse de pie

-con que es tu hermana, ahora entiendo por qué es tan tonta –expresó Hayato levantándose del suelo

-¡Hayato! –reconoció la voz de su madre de inmediato

-mamá –

-¿qué modales son esos? Es una niña, es tu obligación ayudarla a ponerse de pie -

-ella chocó conmigo, además es una tonta que no sabe hablar, habla en tercera persona –se quejó el peliplata

-Ma… ma… Lucrecia, Hayato, no esperaba verlos aquí –dijo Asari acercándose al lugar

-Asari, Miharu, buenos días –saludó la peliplata

Entretanto los japoneses solo hacían una pequeña reverencia

-solo estamos de paso, acompañando a G en unos asuntos –respondió la ojiverde –ahora ¿dónde está Kyoya? –agregó la mujer buscando a cierto pelinegro

0*0*0*0*0

Desde la terraza observaban el atardecer caer en el horizonte, junto con las embarcaciones, pronto el faro se encendería guiando a los navegantes en la costa.

-¡_kimochi_! –exclamó Haru sintiendo la brisa en su rostro

-oka-san, ¿podrías tocar algo en la cítara? –pidió Takeshi con una sonrisa tímida

-ara, ¿qué te gustaría escuchar Takeshi-kun? –interrogó la mujer acercándose al instrumento de cuerdas

-ma… ma… la canción que más importante para oka-san –respondió el varón

-déjame pensar –respondió Miharu sintiendo las cuerdas con las yemas de sus dedos

La mujer cerró sus ojos y empezó a rascar las cuerdas que pronto se convirtieron en una suave melodía con cierto ritmo, de repente el sonido de la flauta se sumó, el ritmo comenzó a aumentar gradualmente, las manos de Miharu se movía diestras sobre el instrumento de 13 cuerdas, la expresión de serenidad en su rostro contrastaban con el ritmo acelerado de la melodía, la flauta que Ugetsu tocaba seguía el compás de la melodía. Para los presentes era como contemplar el cambio en los cielos, un cielo sereno y despejado que rápidamente se llenaba de nubes y como todas estas vertían una lluvia.

-es increíble –expresó Hayato observando atento a los intérpretes de la melodía

Desde un rincón cierto chico pelinegro de ojos gris metálico, se dejaba de llevar por la música.

Cuando finalizaron los presentes les dieron un cálido aplauso por tan hermosa interpretación.

-¿no se quedarán esta noche? –interrogó Miharu al ver como Lucrecia se ponía de pie

-Gracias por la invitación Miharu, pero tenemos que pasar todavía por la posada, antes de volver a la mansión, dejé a cargo a Melissa, y sé que, Nagi y Tsuna se comportarán, Ryohei probablemente se dedique a entrenar arduamente, sin embargo Mukuro puede tener ciertos momentos de rebeldía cuando no está su compañero de juegos preferido –dijo la peliplata acariciando el cabello del pelinegro

Quien solo torció ligeramente los labios, porque aún tenía cuentas que saldar con su primo cabeza de piña

-tenemos que volver con el décimo –celebró Hayato

-décimo, décimo, Gokudera parece que está enamorado de Tsuna-san-desu, Haru está cansada de oírlo decir su nombre todo el día-desu –exclamó exasperada la castaña

-baka onna, ¿cómo te atreves a insultar al décimo? –Arremetió el peliplata –y mi nombre es Hayato, no _Gokudera_ -

-¡Bakadera! –

-¡Baka onna! –

Sin quererlo los adultos estallaron en risas, no llevaban más de un día de conocerse y el par de infantes ya se habían puesto apodos.

-ma… ma… Haru-chan, se llama Hayato –intervino Takeshi

-Bakadera siempre será Bakadera -La niña le sacó la lengua ocultándose detrás de su madre

-¡esta niña! –se quejó el ojiverde tratando de lanzarse contra ella

-Hasta luego –se despidió Lucrecia halando a su hijo

-Con permiso –dijo a regañadientes Hayato

Kyoya en cambio solo hizo una reverencia con la cabeza

-Adelántate niña, tengo que tratar unos asuntos con Asari –dijo G besando a la mujer –tengan cuidado –

-no te preocupes, tengo a 2 excelentes guardaespaldas –aseguró Lucrecia poniendo sus manos sobre las cabezas de los niños

0*0*0*0*0

-Intenta de nuevo con más suavidad Haru-chan –indicó Miharu

-¿oka-san cree que Haru realmente logrará perfeccionar el arte de la cítara? –interrogó tímidamente

-ara, mi querida Haru-chan claro que sí, solo debes de practicar, la música es como el amor poco a poco florece y debes de tenerle dedicación y cuidado –respondió

Takeshi sonreía al tiempo que continuaba su práctica con la flauta, no era difícil, al contrario era una cosa nata en él.

0*0*0*0*0

Cerró la puerta silenciosamente una vez más se habían quedado dormidos juntos, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, conocía ese dulce sentimiento de no querer separarse de sus hermanos, una lágrima silenciosa corrió por sus mejillas, por la mañana hablaría con su esposo ya era hora de dejar algunas cosas atrás. De repente sintió como su cuerpo era estrellado contra la pared, tuvo que ahogar un grito al sentir como le cubrían la boca.

-_Miharu no megami_, mi diosa de la primavera –le susurraron al oído

Su cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza, eso había sido japonés, pero no solo eso, era el sobrenombre

-¿quién? –balbuceó nerviosa

-vaya mi diosa me ha olvidado, ¿se ha olvidado de mí por completo? –acercó sus rostros develando un solitario orbe negro…

Despertó ligeramente desorientado, podía escuchar pasos, debían de ser de oka-san se dijo, pero el sonido era demasiado extraño, después de su talento como flautista Takeshi como su padre tenía todas las cualidades de un espadachín, se levantó con cautela, Haru se removió en la cama, cubrió con las sábanas a su hermana, ella estaba agotada de tanto jugar con "Gokudera" como ella había bautizado a Hayato, sin duda una combinación interesante pensó antes de salir de la habitación.

Cerca del malecón…

El pelirrojo pasó su mano por su rostro, esto era cada vez más sospechoso, parecía que por cada pista que obtenían se formulaban el doble de preguntas. Tan grande era el asunto que había recurrido al CEDEF.

-¿Encontraste algo Alaude? –interrogó el guardián de la tormenta

Los ojos zafiro de la nube brillaron peligrosamente, nadie podía retar su capacidad.

-el rastro de víctimas abarca toda la costa de Italia, es silencioso y discreto, usa la misma arma, una espada larga y objetos pequeños punzocortantes –explicó el rubio

-¿espada larga? –interrogó el pelirrojo

-podría asegurar una katana –dijo mirando al guardián de la lluvia

Asari miró con atención el cuerpo que tenían enfrente, las heridas coincidían con lo que Alaude había dicho, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, esa técnica solo podía ser… Miharu y los niños estaba en peligro…

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su madre…

-_Miharu no megami_ –susurró una voz desconocida

Era la voz de un hombre pero no solo eso, _Miharu no megami_, ¿la diosa Miharu? Había hablado en japonés, Takeshi sabía que después de su famiglia, no había muchas personas que hablaran ese idioma y menos de una forma tan fluida como su padre o su madre.

Dentro de la habitación…

Respiraba nerviosa mientras abría el ropero, podía sentir el filo de la espada en su nuca, pero no era su vida lo que realmente lo que le preocupaba eran Haru y Takeshi.

-Miharu no megami, ¿cómo puede permitir mi diosa ser humillada para no usar un hermoso kimono? –le susurró su atacante

Miharu no se atrevió a contestar y continuó con su tarea, entre las finas telas de sus kimonos envuelto en el obi que Ugetsu-sama le había regalado en su boda pudo sentir esa pequeña espada que su hermano Yosuke le había obsequiado.

-El rojo se te verá hermoso –le dijo señalando la prenda de seda con bordados violetas

-¡oka-san! –llamó una vocecilla abriendo la puerta de la habitación

Takeshi observó desde la entrada a un desconocido que llevaba una espada como la de su padre y que estaba apuntándole a su madre, su respiración se hizo tensa al instante

-¡Takeshi-kun corre! –le gritó su madre mientras sacaba una pequeña espada y atinaba a rasguñar a su captor

El sujeto dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, Miharu corrió hasta la puerta y la cerró de golpe, con el _tanto_ atrancó la cerradura, dándoles la oportunidad de escapar

-oka-san ¿Quién es? –

-no hay tiempo Takeshi-kun tenemos que ir por tu hermana –le respondió la mujer tirando a su paso todos los muebles del pasillo

-Mi diosa no puedes escapar de mí –escucharon como la puerta había sido derribada

Antes de llegar a la habitación de Haru, pudieron observar como desde el marco de la puerta la niña se asomaba y como llevaba una pequeña vela en sus manos

-oka-san, onii-chan ¿por qué tanto alboroto? –interrogaba adormilada la castaña

-¡Haru-chan _nigete_! -Gritó Takeshi

-con que mi diosa me ahorró la molestia de buscar a esos inmundos que le impiden ser mía –rió el sujeto cortando los muebles a su paso

-¡Hahi! –exclamó Haru dejando caer la candela que llevaba en sus manos

Takeshi la tomó del brazo y comenzaron a correr por el pasillo, las llamas se esparcieron de inmediato por las alfombras, pero el atacante parecía no importarle en lo absoluto

-oka-san ¿qué sucede? –lloriqueó Haru aterrada

-corran sin mirar atrás –dijo Miharu con cierto desespero

La menor de los Asari tropezó y cayó al suelo retrasándolos, Takeshi trató de inmediato de ayudar a su hermana a ponerse de pie

-una presa fácil –dijo el atacante

Como reflejo ambos hermanos se abrazaron, el sonido del aire cortar y luego el de pequeñas cuchillas clavarse sobre la carne fue lo único que pudo escucharse en ese momento.

-Haru-chan, Takeshi-kun corran –balbuceó Miharu quien usó su cuerpo para protegerlos

-¡oka-san! –gritaron en coro los niños

-¡Miharu no megami! –gritó el atacante con cierto temor

-Vamos hijos míos, corran, tenemos que salir de aquí –sonrió la mujer

-¿estás bien? –interrogó Takeshi aterrado

-Takeshi, pase lo que pase debes de proteger a tu hermana –le susurró

-¿por qué te empeñas en protegerlos? Sin ellos aquí serás libre –gritó

-Rikito, nunca podrás entenderlo una madre siempre protegerá a sus hijos no importa qué –respondió la mujer caminando con cierta dificultad

-Entonces dime ¿quién es el hijo de Yosuke?, ¿Quién es el varón o la niña? Permíteme terminar mi venganza –rogó

Se detuvo en seco frente a la casona, estaba ardiendo en llamas, los vio salir corriendo por la puerta principal, detrás de ellos se encontraba un espadachín, sus ropas desgastadas le recordaron a los samuráis, Asari de inmediato desenvainó su espada y se lanzó al ataque, dejó inconsciente al sujeto.

-oto-san –clamaron los infantes

-querido –sonrió Miharu cayendo de rodillas

Se apresuró a tomar entre sus brazos a su esposa descubrió que una daga pequeña ya le había atravesado el corazón y su espalda estaba llena de pequeñas agujas metálicas, las heridas habían teñido ya su ropa de un color carmín, era demasiada sangre la que había perdido su amada Miharu-hime.

-Ugetsu-sama es un alivio que estés aquí –suspiró cansada

-Miharu-hime –susurró al borde de las lágrimas

-creo que esta será nuestra despedida Ugetsu-sama, Haru-chan, Takeshi-kun –susurró la mujer y con sus últimas fuerzas abrazó a los niños

-oka-san, oka-san no te puedes ir –lloró Haru aferrándose a ella

-mamá, por favor, perdóname yo… si yo fuera más fuerte habría podido protegerte –sollozó Takeshi

-no lloren mis amores, oka-san está tranquila porque pudo protegerlos, porque para una madre es el mayor honor cuidar a sus hijos, mi princesa primavera, mi flautista de la lluvia –sonrió aliviada Miharu –Ugetsu-sama arigato, gracias por todo el amor que me diste –se despidió besando a su esposo

De repente el cielo comenzó a esparcir unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia, haciendo que las lágrimas de los presentes se confundieran con el líquido de los cielos.

Tanto el guardián de la tormenta como el de la nube se detuvieron en seco al contemplar semejante escena. El llanto de la familia se vio interrumpido por la risa perversa de Rikito

-mi diosa de la primavera me espera en los cielos, ya no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos –balbuceaba –pero no lo haré hasta borrar de este mundo al último miembro de los Miura, vamos Asari dime quién es el hijo de Yosuke, la niña o el varón, le perdonaré la vida al recuerdo de Miharu, pero no al de Yosuke –

0*0*0*0*0

Giotto masajeó sus sienes, el papeleo no había terminado ese día, pero era porque en ausencia de G había aprovechado la tarde para jugar un poco con Tsuna y los demás, no cabía duda que Mukuro había heredado el lado espeluznante de Daemon y había algo inquietante en el ojo derecho del niño. El rubio no tuvo mucho tiempo de meditar cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a la mujer de la tormenta

-ya deberías de descansar Primo –le aconsejó llevando en una bandeja una tetera y una rebanada de pastel de fresa

-lo mismo digo Lucrecia, vienes de regreso del puerto y de la posada, debes de dormir después de tanto –

-no tienes de qué preocuparte –le respondió sirviendo un poco de té

-¡Primo! ¡Es terrible! –irrumpió un mensajero

Giotto se puso de pie al instante, Lucrecia dejó caer la taza que llevaba en sus manos…

Habían pasado un par de días desde el incidente, tanto Haru como Takeshi se encontraban en la mansión Vongola, ninguno de los hermanos había pronunciado palabra alguna estaba como ausentes, Asari por su parte tenía un semblante serio y apagado. De tal forma que los Vongola habían decidido apoyarlos para superar la pena que les embargaba.

-Al límite que Kyoko hablará con Haru, creo que ella es la que más puede comprender a Haru –informó el clérigo al japonés que se encontraba sentado en el sillón del despacho de Giotto

-arigato Knuckle –dijo

-en cuanto a Takeshi, Asari, al límite creo que deberías de ser tú quien hable con él, parece que es el más afectado –le recomendó el pelinegro

-entiendo –respondió el guardián de la lluvia

-no tienes que preocuparte de Rikito, Alaude se está encargando de él –aseguró el jefe Vongola

-gracias Primo –susurró el japonés aún cabizbajo

–jamás pensé que tendría que pedir que se forjara otra, sin embargo, aquí la tienes –dijo Giotto entregándole un saco pequeño en la palma de su mano

Asari oprimió el saco, mientras apretaba la mandíbula, un par de lágrimas se formaban en los orbes del guardián de la lluvia.

Se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la habitación donde descansaba Takeshi, sin embargo un grito lo puso en alerta de inmediato

-¡oka-san, oka-san! –era la voz de su hijo

-¡Takeshi! –exclamó el espadachín entrando a la recámara solo para encontrar al pequeño pelinegro despertar de una pesadilla

-oto-san –lloró el niño al sentir su abrazo

-calma Takeshi-kun aquí estoy –le susurró –no tienes que temer, yo estoy aquí y no solo eso, toda la famiglia te protegerá a ti y a tu hermana -

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas

-no, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarme, a lo que le temo es a olvidar cómo es oka-san, no quiero olvidar su rostro o su sonrisa –sollozó Takeshi aferrándose a su padre

Asari sintió como su corazón se estrujaba, claro que podía entenderlo, él tampoco quería olvidar a su esposa, a la única mujer sobre la faz de la Tierra que le había robado el corazón con esa mirada inocente y dulce sonrisa.

-Takeshi –susurró con voz entrecortada –acompáñame, tengo que mostrarte algo –le dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano

El pequeño Takeshi iba de la mano de su padre caminado por los pasillos de la mansión, iban a una parte apartada, una que él nunca antes había conocido, las gotas de lluvia golpeteaban con suavidad las ventanas, desde aquel día las lágrimas del cielo no habían dejado de caer, Takeshi dejó escapar un suspiro, una de las melodías que tocaba su oka-san le rondaba en la mente. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta blanca, con una luna menguante dorada empotrada en ella, llevaba detalles de herrería de acero, también tenía una estrella plateada en el centro, y dentro de la luna llevaba cuatro estrellas doradas, de repente vio como su padre desembolsaba de un pequeño saco, una estrella metálica, le daba un beso y luego la oprimía contra su pecho antes de colocarla con cuidado figuras doradas. Takeshi no comprendió con exactitud lo que su padre había hecho pero algo le decía que tenía un significado muy profundo. Asari abrió la puerta y tomó nuevamente la mano de su hijo para entrar a la habitación, Takeshi distinguió que todo era blanco, como un color puro e inmaculado, que en las paredes había unas figuras rectangulares, probablemente cuadros, cubiertas por sábanas del mismo color, su padre le hizo una seña para que se sentara en uno de los sofás.

El guardián de la lluvia descubrió la obra y pudo observar la sorpresa en el rostro de su hijo mayor, pues en ese lienzo estaba retratada su amada Miharu, su cabello castaño caía por sus hombros, vestía un kimono azul con un obi de color amarillo, en sus manos llevaba una sombrilla de color rojo, su rostro demostraba no tener más de 17 años, su sonrisa era deslumbrante, a sus espaldas se encontraba el puerto.

Takeshi quedó asombrado al contemplar la pintura, sin quererlo las lágrimas escaparon nuevamente de sus ojos, no cabía duda que Haru se parecería en un par de años más a la joven ahí retratada.

-oka-san –sollozó el sucesor de la lluvia –gomene, si yo… si yo hubiera sido más fuerte –

Ugetsu se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó con cariño

-Takeshi-kun, no debes de culparte, Miharu-hime no habría podido perdonarse el perderte a ti o a Haru-chan, para ella ustedes eran lo más preciado en este mundo –trató de consolarlo

-Oto-san, ¿quién es el hombre que mató a oka-san? –interrogó Takeshi -¿por qué le decía a oka-san que le entregara al hijo de Miura Yosuke? –

Asari dio un suspiro, hacía muchos años que no escuchaba ese nombre, era el momento de explicarlo todo.

-Takeshi-kun, ¿recuerdas la historia del flautista y la princesa? –

El pelinegro solo asintió

-Debes de saber Takeshi-kun que esa es la historia cómo nos conocimos tu madre y yo -explicó

-¿quieres decir tú eras el flautista que dejó esperando a la princesa? –

-así es, en aquel entonces tuve que renunciar a la compañía de tu madre, vine a Italia para ayudar a tu tío Giotto, en todo ese tiempo que estuve separado de Miharu-hime no hubo un solo día en el que hubiera dejado de pensar en ella, hubo un momento de paz cuando Vongola comenzaba y fue entonces cuando decidí volver por mi amada, así como la historia Miharu-hime había recibido una oferta de compromiso de parte de un comerciante su nombre era Mogami Rikito, tu abuelo había estado a punto de aceptar el compromiso, sin embargo por el gran amor que le tenía a su única hija decidió romper con la oferta y nos permitió casarnos, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando tuve que volver a Italia, pues en esa época teníamos una guerra en nuestras manos, muy pocos supieron acerca del matrimonio de la única hija del clan Miura, al morir el patriarca, Yosuke el primogénito y hermano mayor de tu madre asumió el liderato de su familia, al mismo tiempo una pequeña revolución había estallado en Japón, sus otros 2 hermanos tuvieron que partir a ella, a los pocos meses ambos fueron encontrados muertos, tu abuela la señora Miura murió de tristeza casi de inmediato, lo que solo dejaba a Yosuke y su esposa y Miharu-hime como miembros del clan, las cosas empezaron a tornarse más difíciles para la familia, pronto sus viejos aliados empezaron a abandonarlos, de modo que Yosuke tuvo que aceptar préstamos de parte de Mogami Rikito, el único que permanecía a su lado… -

Flash back

Era un lindo amanecer, caminaba por las calles del pueblo, nabía pasado casi un año desde la última vez que había estado ahí y las cosas habían cambiado, se detuvo frente a la casona, le sorprendió descubrir que la fachada estaba descuidada, tocó la puerta y le recibió uno de los sirvientes.

-Asari-sama –susurró como si hubiera visto un fantasma

El joven veinteañero le dedicó una sonrisa

-¿dónde se encuentran Yosuke-kun y Miharu-hime? –interrogó Ugetsu

-la princesa está en el jardín de los Crisantemos –respondió

Apresuró su marcha y no pasó desapercibido para el guardián Vongola que la cantidad de servidumbre que había en ese momento era mucho menor.

-con que Haru-chan tenía hambre –escuchó la suave voz de la mujer de sus sueños

Sigilosamente se acercó y descubrió una hermosa escena, su joven esposa se encontraba alimentando a una pequeña criatura en sus brazos, por unos instantes se quedó sin aliento.

-Ara ¿qué sucede Takeshi-kun? ¿no me digas que tú también tienes hambre? –dijo Miharu mirando al otro bebé que se encontraba recostado sobre un futon a su lado

El corazón del guardián de la lluvia dio un vuelco y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente

-Miharu-hime –le saludó

-Ugetsu-sama –sonrió la joven

Ugetsu no perdió tiempo en acercarse a ella y depositar un dulce beso en su mejilla, para luego tomar en sus brazos al pequeño varón, quien de inmediato dejó de llorar.

-Con que Takeshi-kun y Haru–chan –dijo con cierta ilusión el guardián de la lluvia

Su joven esposa solo asintió

-pero mira nada más qué nos trajo el viento –le dijo una voz familiar

Volteó para encontrarse con su viejo amigo Yosuke

-Yosuke-kun –

-veo que has conocido a la nueva generación –le dijo el castaño sentándose a su lado

Durante unos minutos permanecieron en silencio disfrutando del sol de la mañana y observando el rocío que bañaba las hermosas flores que en ese jardín crecían.

-Asari-kun acompáñame tenemos que ponernos al día –dijo Yosuke

Le dedicó una sonrisa a Miharu antes de colocar nuevamente sobre el futon al pequeño Takeshi y seguir a su amigo.

0*0*0*0*0

El guardián de la lluvia terminó de leer los documentos y le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad a su amigo Yosuke, se trataba de un préstamo, uno que tenía como garantía el compromiso de todas las mujeres de su familia, lo que incluía a Miharu-hime.

-Miharu no sabe nada al respecto, lo hice todo en secreto, nuestra situación era tan precaria y Rikito el único que nos apoyó, pero la condición no tiene validez, pues después de que Miharu y tú se casaran me apresuré a remover su nombre de nuestra familia –le explicó el Miura –debes de saber que Takeshi es tu hijo y que Haru es mía, es mi única hija, mi amada Sakura murió en el parto, sé que fue muy egoísta de mi parte pero he registrado a Haru como tu hija –dijo al borde de las lágrimas

-Yosuke-kun –susurró Ugetsu con tristeza

-En unos días Rikito vendrá a cobrar el préstamo - explicó el castaño –sé que es egoísta de mi parte obligarlos a cuidar de mi hija, pero debes entender que de ninguna forma podría permitir que la última familia que me queda sea vendida al _barrio rojo_, sería insoportable, aunque poseo pruebas de que el dinero con el que nos apoyó es ilegal y que está metido en negocios muy turbios, las pruebas solo serán develadas después de mi muerte –le dijo el castaño

Un par de días después en el puerto…

-onii-chan ¿no vendrás con nosotros? –interrogó la castaña tomando del brazo a su hermano mayor

-será mejor que se adelanten y lleven a Haru consigo Miharu –le pidió Yosuke con una sonrisa

-¡Hai! No tienes de qué preocuparte onii-chan sabes que Haru-chan es mi hija también –se respondió la castaña

-Asari-kun por favor cuida de ellos –dijo a modo de despedida su amigo

-No tienes que preocuparte Yosuke-kun, yo me encargaré de ellos –sonrió el guardián Vongola

-¡te estaremos esperando onii-chan! –exclamó la joven desde la cubierta del barco

Fin del Flash Back

-¿qué sucedió con el tío Yosuke? –

-A los pocos días fue asesinado por el préstamo, pero escuché que develó todos los negocios turbios de Rikito lo que lo hizo caer en la ruina. Después de que llegamos a Italia, Miharu-hime me rogó que le permitiera vivir en el puerto porque albergaba la esperanza de que algún día llegaría Yosuke, en todos estos años jamás puede romper esa ilusión, aunque creo que en el fondo Miharu-hime lo sabía, sabía su hermano ya había fallecido -

-pero ¿por qué Rikito quería matarnos? Oka-san no sabía nada -

-El deseo de Rikito era vengarse de Yosuke borrando su sangre –explicó Asari –asesinando a Haru, porque Haru es la hija de Yosuke, es decir es tu prima, sin embargo para Miahru-hime y para mí, ustedes son nuestros hijos, jamás podríamos abandonarlos –explicó el guardián de la lluvia

Takeshi volvió a mirar el retrato de su madre, ahora comprendía con mayor claridad sus palabras, oka-san sabía lo que era estar sola sin mayor familia que su hermano, sollozó una vez más.

-Dime Takeshi ahora que sabes la verdad ¿sientes algo diferente por Haru? –

-No oto-san, para mí Haru es mi hermana, mi familia y yo deseo protegerla –dijo con determinación el pelinegro –por eso quiero pedirte que me enseñes a usar la espada -

El guardián de la lluvia asintió antes de abrazar a su hijo mayor, para él tampoco había diferencia, Haru era el vivo retrato de su esposa y poseía parte de la personalidad de su amigo, era un recuerdo vivaz que merecía ser protegido por ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, Takeshi caminaba de la mano de su padre, podía decirse que la tranquilidad había vuelto para padre e hijo, ahora solo faltaba apoyar a Haru, pues la niña había pasado toda la vida al lado de su madre en el puerto y el cambio de perder a su progenitora y vivir con muchas personas podía ser algo muy impactante. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a la pequeña castaña correr de la mano de cierta niña de ojos miel.

-oto-san, nii-san –se apresuró Haru a abrazarlos

-mi pequeña Haru-chan ¿cómo te sientes? –le dijo Asari

-Haru aún está triste por la muerte de oka-san, pero Haru quiere reponerse, Haru ha hablado con Kyoko-chan y Kyoko-chan la ha entendido a la perfección, le ha dado palabras de aliento a Haru –explicó la castaña

-Muchas gracias Kyoko –dijo el guardián de la lluvia acariciando el cabello de la hija del sol

-no es nada tío Ugetsu –sonrió la pequeña

-entonces Haru, ¿por qué no me acompañas para arreglar tu habitación? –intervino Lucrecia

-_arigato_ tía Lucrecia, _demo_ Haru tiene una petición para oto-san –respondió la ojicastaña

-ah si Haru-chan

-oto-san, Haru quiere ir a vivir con Kyoko-chan en el convento-desu, Haru quiere aprender a leer y escribir en italiano-desu –dijo la niña con determinación

-Si es el deseo de mi pequeña hija Haru-chan no puede hacer otra cosa más que concederlo –dijo el espadachín abrazando a su pequeña

-pero hermanita, ¿no estarás muy sola? –dijo un poco preocupado Takeshi

-al límite no te preocupes Takeshi, cada que Ryohei o yo vayamos de visita al convento puedes acompañarnos –dijo Knuckle

Sin decir mucho el pequeño pelinegro se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó

-Haru-chan prométeme que estudiarás, serás cuidadosa y que no dejarás de practicar con la cítara –le susurró al oído

-Haru lo promete-desu –sonrió la niña

* * *

Las nota finales...

En la parte del cuento le corté un pokito xq si se fijaron es como la version narrada del fic de Rocío de Primavera, lo subiré en otra colección de capis randoms llamada "Lienzos de la Galería"

Si no m equivoco Takeshi nació en abril y Haru en Mayo, así q hermanos de sangre no podían ser, pero si primos... xD

pero segun leí en unos mangas y vi en unos dramas, el jefe del clan podía cambiar o adoptar a los miembros de su familia, etc, etc

otra cosa, el barrio rojo, no encontré el nombre en japonés exacto, pero ps si tienen duda de qué es, es como el distrito de las geishas...

xD y si han notado como q el tiempo empieza a transcurrir y nuestros niños a crecer, ah XD no sé que significa Gokudera, pero ps digamos q le dio no sé que a Haru y le puso ese sobrenombre para poderle decir Bakadera... (eso tbm lo quiero explicar en los Lienzos)

Alguna apuesta de quién pueda seguir? o ya empezaron a notar algo curioso xD?

en fin espero terminar el siguiente capi este mismo mes

de cualquier forma saluditos y si gustan pasen por mi perfil q tengo una nota que les puede agradar

Saluditos y cariños ;D

Bye bi!


End file.
